Not A Mailman
by The Doormaster
Summary: It was all suppose to be so simple, but then nothing is ever simple for the Courier. How will he survive a whole new world all while also guarding his newest partner from danger? Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I've got issues with makin new shit, fuck all you who be hatin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the Fallout series, nor do I make any form of money off of this. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"It's days like today that I start to rethink every choice I've ever made." Six groaned as his coat flapped around as he fell through the air, as he fell he couldn't help but think about how this happened.

It all started when he decided to visit the think tank and they told him they invented a new means of teleportation, he made the mistake of offering to test it out after they assured him it worked perfectly. Long story short, it didn't and now he was falling from the sky in an unknown part of the world. With any luck it wouldn't be to far from the Big MT, but then again that wouldn't matter if the fall killed him. If he was completely honest with himself he wasn't to worried, he'd survived some of the most grueling things imaginable so a fall didn't really scare him.

Looking to his pipboy he quickly looked at the map. "Now thats odd, it's never said that before." He to himself as he reread the message on the screen 'No Signal'. Brushing it off as a glitch he'd look into later he set it back into stand by mode. "I've been falling for a while, how much fu-" He was abruptly cut off as his body slammed into the surface of a large lake sending a huge splash of water high into the air.

After nearly a minute Six breached the surface. "Further." He grumbled before looking around for the shore, it was difficult to see very far as it was late night where ever he was and clouds filled the sky. Reaching his hand up to the side of his customized elite ranger helmet he activated it's nightvision setting, with it he saw two things. First was the shore several hundred feet away, the second was something extremely new to him, something he'd have to look at closer before jumping to conclusions.

Taking a breath Six started his swim, it didn't take long to get to the shore, as he pulled himself out he looked at what had his attention. "Holy shit those are trees, and there not dead." Reaching out he ran his hand across the bark. "Well thats not something you see every day." As he stared up at the large tree the clouds parted allowing moonlight to shine through, without thinking Six looked up to the sky before stopping completely. "Shattered moon, thats a new one."

From the dark forest that surround him he heard a deep growl and looked over to see a pair of glowing red eyes. "That's not." He sighed pulling a long barreled revolver from his waist and pulled back the hammer.

 **Two months later**

Amber stepped through the gates of the small village know as Applewood, it was a peaceful little town only about thirty miles from Vale. She was greeted with smiles and nods as most people were able to peg her as a huntress the moment they laid eyes on her.

Usually someone like her wouldn't be bothered with a job as simple as clear out a pack of grimm bothering such a small town, especially because of her special status. This time however she happened to be in the area and couldn't think of a reason to turn a blind eye on someone in trouble. Making her way towards the small towns hall she quickly entered to see the elderly mayor who sat smiling behind his desk. "Good day young lady, how may I help you?" He asked happily gesturing to the chair across from him.

Returning the smile Amber sat in the offered chair crossing her legs. "Thank you sir, I'm actually a huntress here about the group of grimm giving you issues." She explained to the older man.

Nodding in understanding. "Yes, thank you for coming but I deeply apologize for the wasted trip. You see, a freelancer already exterminated the pack just yesterday. I was actually going to report the development to the hunters office in Vale to cancel the request later today."

Amber frowned slightly as she listened. "The request stated that the pack consisted of more than two dozen beowulves, and was led by an elder alpha. Only a highly skilled hunter would be able to exterminate a pack like that, and you said they were a freelancer?" She sounded rather skeptical while asking, mercenaries were generally either combat school drop outs or amateurs with guns, to hear about one skilled enough to pull such a job off only meant one thing, a rouge hunter. Rouge hunters were extremely dangerous if left unchecked, anyone with the kind of training and skill they possess with out someone holding their leash had to be treated with cautions.

"Indeed, though he claimed he wasn't a freelancer but instead a courier, an odd claim but I didn't call him out on it."

Amber nodded. "So he claims to be a mailman? Do you know where I might meet this man?"

Smiling again the older man nodded. "Yes actually, after taking his payment he mentioned heading to the town tavern. Whether or not he's still there I don't know."

Amber nodded again. "Thank you very much sir." She stood and quickly left his office before making her towards the mentioned tavern. It wasn't hard to find in such a small town, after entering she quickly walked over to the barkeep and sat down.

"What can I get ya?" He asked with out ever looking up from the glass he was cleaning, Amber couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the cliche of the whole picture.

"I was told you could tell me where to find the man responsible for exterminating the grimm that had been hassling this village?" Before he could answer the question there was a loud series of groans from the far corner.

"Oh yeah, royal flush! Sorry gents but I win again." Amber looked to the one who spoke, he had short black spikey hair and had a scar running horizontally across his face over the bridge of his nose. He wore a long pitch black trench coat with black metal shoulder guards, underneath the coat she could see a black metal chest piece with a ammo belt running across and a strap with several pouches. The biggest thing that caught her attention however was the massive rifle leaning on the table next to him.

The man quickly gathered up his winnings. "Well it's been fun boys, but I've got places to be." The man grabbed the rifle by the strap connected to it and slung it across his back before making for the exit. As he walked she also noted the helmet hooked to his waist.

"I'm gonna guess that guy with the rifle is who I'm looking for." She mumbled to herself as she stood to follow him.

 **Hours later**

Amber laid on her stomach beneath a group of bushes as she watched the man she'd been following sit at his camp fire, it had been sometime sense the sun had set and they were a good distance from Applewood. Up till this point she'd yet to see him commit any questionable acts but still wanted to watch him a while longer before confronting him.

The man suddenly stood gaining Amber's attention only to pull a wad of toilet paper from one of the pouches across his chest, he then proceeded to make his way into the woods to do his business. After several minutes Amber closed her eyes and took a breath and started rubbing her arms lightly as the cool night air started setting in. "Maybe I'm over reacting, I should just go talk to him. All this sneaking around is making me look like the bad guy." She spoke quietly to herself.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one." A voice spoke from behind her causing her heart to nearly skip a beat, whipping her head around she soon froze in place at the sight of a very large barrel pointed at her face. Her hand twitched slightly towards the staff on her back before he spoke again, the glowing red eyes of his mask boring into her the whole time. "Girl, this rifle has enough power to turn your head inside out and back again, with or without aura. Don't be stupid." Amber said nothing as a nervous sweat began streaming down her forehead.

The two stayed that way without moving for almost a full minute before the man finally lowered his rifle. "If your done stalking me, why not come join me at the fire?" He spoke again as he re slung his rifle onto his back and started back towards the fire.

It wasn't until nearly another minute had past that Amber stood to follow all while trying to stop her heart from racing so fast, once at the fire the man gestured for her to take a seat. Accepting the offer Amber began warming herself by the flames. "So whats such a beautiful little girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked as he pulled off his helmet and set it beside him.

Amber frowned. "I'm not a little girl, I'm twenty one and a licensed huntress! Also, who are you to call me little, you barely look older than me?!" She shouted angrily, she always hated it when people called her little, it also didn't help that he started laughing at her anger.

"A fiery thing, I like it." He continued chuckling. "The names Six, whats yurs kid?"

Amber continued to glare at him for a few more moments before answering. "It's Amber, and what kind of name is Six?" She crossed her arms with a slight pout.

"Not a very good one, but it's all I got to work with. Don't know my real one so I went with Six." He explained with a smile as he pulled a bottle of brown liquid with 'Nuka' written across the side.

"You don't know your own name?" She asked skeptically.

"Nope, a pair of bullets to the brain will cause all kinds of problems for a guys memory. I woke up not remembering a damn thing, I didn't pick up the name Six until about a week later when I found out I was a courier, courier number six to be exact." The man continued as Amber continued to grow more skeptical. "Also I think I'm around twenty four."

"You got shot in the head, and lived?"

"Shot in the head twice, and obviously." He corrected her. "And to cut out a very large portion of my life story Amber, I recently tested a new device for a group of talking brains that teleported me to this world from my own and now I'm stuck here cuz the device was ruined by the water of the lake I fell in."

Amber nodded as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I see, well I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Mailman."

"Courier, I'm not a mailman."

"Right, well I wish you luck with that. I'm gonna go now." She began walking away from the camp fire slowly, clearly this guy was completely insane.

The courier started laughing again. "Yeah, that's how I'd react if someone just told me a story like that. I'll be the first to admit how fuckin loony I must sound, trust me I do. But regardless, it's true. Whether or not you believe it doesn't really change much for me." He shrugged before gulping down the rest of the drink he had pulled out.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Amber took a deep breath. "Alright, let me ask you this Mr. Mailman."

"Courier."

"Whatever. If you really are telling the truth, then why are you telling me any of this at all? If your aware of how crazy you sound, why tell people?" She asked with her arms now crossed, she wasn't completely sure what she was still doing there anymore but there she was.

Standing up himself, Six stretched his limbs slightly. "To be honest, yur the first I've told in the two months I've been here. As for why, well." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes as well as Benny's lighter and lit one up. "I've survive a LOT of shit in my time, and most of it was because I listened to my gut." Taking a drag off the cigarette he blew smoke into the air. "Now my gut is telling me to stick with you for awhile, so thats what I'm gonna do." Holding out his hand he smiled. "Nice to meet you partner."

 **And I think thats good for now, I'd also like to set a few things straight. First off, this takes place several years before the canon series, second is that this will likely be a multi crossover with several other games as well. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and let me know who you might want to see. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all you worried about my stating this will be a multi-crossover do not fret. I have no plans on stretching myself thin or making it to complex. This will a Courier centered fic with splashes of other series here and there to add some extra flavor. There will be NO MLP, Harry Potter, or Twilight. I am not a fan of those and will be sticking Video Games and Anime for my characters. So I'm sorry to those completely against the idea of a multi-crossover but this is MY story and I decide how I want it. lets begin.**

"This is great, air conditioning, clean, and so quiet! The Vertibirds back home are all so loud, but this things almost silent." Six spoke as he leaned back in the chair of the large airship.

"Yeah, the quiet is really nice. Maybe if you weren't talking we could all enjoy it." Amber retorted rubbing her temples in circular motions to attempt to sooth the headache building. It had been nearly a week since she'd run into the Courier and she'd made several attempts to ditch him but every one was a failure. She'd tried to leave while he was asleep, she'd threatened him, she even jumped off a cliff, but still she couldn't shake him. So now she was falling on her last resort, asking for help. In all honesty the Courier wasn't all that bad to have around, he'd proven very proficient at navigating the forest when they got lost, he managed to scavenge some food when she'd realized that she had forgotten to restock back in Applewood, and he even stopped a beowulf that had caught her by surprise with a bullet to it's head. The main reason she wanted him gone was because she always preferred to work alone, and her status as a maiden always put herself and those around her in considerable danger.

"Ah come on, don't be that way. Once we meet up with your boss and he does what ever he does to get rid of me you'll be free and clear to do your thing." Amber looked at him with a raised eyebrow, surprised he knew the exact reason for why they were going to meet her boss. "So, how's this gonna go down? Ambush, sniper, or maybe a strongly worded death threat. I haven't had a good assassination attempt on me since Ceaser died."

"What!? None of those things! We're not monsters!" She screeched at the insinuation that she was going to have him killed for something so small as annoying her.

"Really? Huh, I was kinda excited." Six shrugged as he pulled out a old looking black leather bound book with the word 'Holy Bible' written across the front in gold leaf, she'd seen him reading the book multiple time in their short time together but had never asked about it. "I keep forgetting how against killing in your society is, back home I could't leave my pad in Freeside without someone trying to kill me."

Amber frowned in disgust, every time Six would mention his home she couldn't help but feel a mix of pity and contempt for him. "That's barbaric."

"That's life, sometimes killing is necessary." He chuckled never looking up from his book. "Not everyone can be as lucky as you people with your grimm."

This actually made Amber angry. "How can you say that? The grimm have nearly push us to extinction, we've been forced to hide behind walls to protect ourselves."

"No, you do not need walls to keep you safe, only the weak do." Six looked up from the book. "I've been in this world long enough to see what people here are capable of doing with aura and dust, it goes beyond the realm of imagination for the people of my home. The only ones that are under threat are those unwilling to learn to defend themselves and depend on walls and hunters to protect them. God will do nothing to help he who will not even help himself."

Amber was silent for several seconds, then the pilot spoke over the intercom. "We will be land at Beacon Academy in a few minutes, please gather all your items, thank you."

"Come on, the professor is a busy man." Amber grabbed her staff as Six stashed his book away into his coat.

The walk wasn't very long, Six noted several children running around, all were either looking happy or were rushing off somewhere. It made him think back to those three brats back in Freeside, always running around being nosy, they annoyed him from time to time but they were apart of his community so he'd put up with it. Freeside was a great place to live in the wasteland, after all the help he gave he was provided with a small apartment for free by the King himself, he and the King had become great friends over the time he'd spent in the Mojave. After moving into the apartment, seeing as he preferred it to the Lucky 38, Freeside became an area to avoid if you were looking to start trouble almost over night. The Kings had done a good job of keeping the peace and looking out for everyone long before he showed up, but once he moved in and the neighborhood was deemed 'The Courier's Turf' as he'd heard several raiders refer to it, nobody was willing to start anything there out of fear of bring his wrath upon them. Even the NCR had unofficially agreed to leave the area alone out of respect for the man.

When he was finally brought out of his thoughts he realized that they were in an elevator. "You really need a shower, you know that?" Amber asked while scrunching up her face slightly.

Six laughed. "Well I've been living off the land for two months and this suit has been cleaned in that time so yeah, I agree with you." He spoke while nodding, he did admit he was starting to smell a bit rank. "Think your boss will let me use a washroom here?"

"I don't see why not, he's a very kind and respectable man. Please be polite." She sent a glare at him.

There was a ding and the doors slid open to reveal a large room made up almost completely of glass with gear under the floor and in the ceiling. Six let out a whistle. "Damn, and I thought the Sink was impressive." He spoke as he stepped out of the elevator. His eyes jumped around the room though they never strayed so that the gray haired man sitting behind a desk near the center of the room was out of sight.

"Professor Ozpin, it's good to see you again." Amber smiled warmly as she stepped up to his desk, Six mean while was enjoying the sights however.

Ozpin smiled at the girl. "And it's good to see you to Amber, so I assume this is the young man you mentioned was giving you issues in your message?" He turned his eye to Six who had now joined the two.

"Yes sir, he claims to be from another world and has decided to start following me around." She explained gesturing to Six who merely gave a thumbs up to the statement.

"I see, and it says here that you claim to be a mailman as well." Ozpin asked reading from the report Amber had sent him.

"I'm not a mailman, I'm a courier." He corrected stiffly. "Trust me, there's a difference."

Ozpin nodded and leaned his head against his interlaced fingers. "What may I ask is your reason for following Ms. Amber around? If what you've said about being from another world is true, why not look for a way back home rather than follow around a random young woman?"

Six gestured towards one of the chairs across from Ozpin who nodded, taking a seat with Amber following quickly he explained. "Well I look at life like this, everything that happens in life is apart of a plan, nothing just happens for no reason. There's a reason I made the stupid decision to help out those idiot in the think tank, there's a reason I was taken here instead of just ending up somewhere in space millions of miles from anything, there's a reason why Amber just so happened to take a job that lead to her becoming suspicious of me and following me into the woods, and I believe there's a reason why you and I are speaking right now Professor Ozpin. As for why I'm not looking for a way back home, well to be honest, the Mojave is a bit of a shithole compared to your world. I like Remnant better so I figured I'd stick around."

Ozpin nodded again in response. "Do you have any proof of your claims of being from another world?"

"You know, I spent a few hours trying to come up with something when first arrive here on Remnant and the closest thing I could come up with for proof would be this." Six reached into one of the large pouches before quickly pulling out a large green ovule with a circular metal base on the bottom. "As far as I could gather from your history books and science books that I picked up during my first week here, you people have nothing like this."

Both Amber and Ozpin looked over the item in front of them. "What is it?" Amber asked picking it up.

"That my dear is a miniaturized version of the things that very nearly wiped out humanity is my world." At this Amber quickly set the item back on the desk. "It's called a nuke, or nuclear warhead to be formal. It's basically a VERY big bomb." He continued as Ozpin now grabbed the explosive and began inspecting it.

"We have plenty of bombs in Remnant, what different about this type if I may ask? How does it work?" Ozpin asked setting it back down.

Six leaned back and scratched his head. "I'm not a scientist so I haven't any clue beyond the bare basic of how it works, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Trust me when I say that nothing good has ever come from those things. As for what makes them different, well lets look at it like this. A single full size nuclear warhead could easily level all of Vale." Both Amber and Ozpin went wide eyed at this claim.

Ozpin looked at the bomb again with a look of fear and respect. "I believe you are correct then, such a thing would be better left uncreated on Remnant."

"Why would anyone ever need a weapon so terrible!?" Amber asked in a slight state of awe.

Six sighed and took a deep breath. "A man I have come to respect once chastised me mercilessly for not knowing my history, after our last encounter I did some reading. Upon arriving in Remnant I also took some time to learn up on some of the history of this world as well, after spending several days in a small library in a town I visited I came to understand the key differences of our worlds." He explained all this to the two, though only Ozpin seemed to be paying truly close attention as Amber would occasionally glance over at the bomb on the desk. "The highest estimated population in Remnants recorded history was just before the great war eighty years ago at roughly thirty two million humans and faunus. The highest recorded estimate for my home world Earth, was just before our own great war a little over two hundred years ago, the number stood at around nine billion people."

"Earth also doesn't have the substance you call dust in any sense, nor do the people of earth have access to aura. These two facts are what ultimately define our worlds greatest differences. Do to our massive population and limited resources the people of Earth had to invent new forms of fuel and technologies to provide for everyone, and without dust and aura to act as a crutch, we also had to create new forms of weaponry to defend ourselves. Now Earth also lacks grimm so there has never really been any kind of threat to humanity other than other people. After reading about your great war I couldn't help but laugh actually, the total death count of that war was estimated to be around one million two hundred thousand. As I said before, Earths population absolutely dwarfed Remnant's, and our technology was also far more advanced in the area of weaponry, I'm gonna skip all the details about the politics behind the great war and just jump straight to the war itself."

"Our great war lasted less the a day, when the two major powers of the world, America and China began nuclear bombardment upon each other. It's impossible to know how many died on that day but at least ninety percent of the planets population were killed. Two hundred years later you have whats left of humanity just barely crawling out from the ashes of the old world."

There was a tense silence between the three as they all let his words sink in. "Well I don't know about Ms. Amber, but I believe your story." This surprised both Six and Amber. "That being said I do need to discuss a few things with Ms. Amber here before we decide what we're gonna do."

Six nodded and stood before popping a few joints, he then grabbed the mini nuke from the desk and stowed it away. "Fine, but do you mind letting me use a shower and a place to clean my gear?"

 **Hours later**

"I'M WALKIN ON SUNSHINE OOHOOHOOH! AND DON"T IT FEEL GOOD!" Amber heard sung very loudly and off key as she made her way through the faculty dorms where Ozpin had provided her and Six rooms for the night. She'd just finished her meeting with Ozpin and wasn't exactly thrilled about the solution they'd come to.

Once she got to the door of Six's room she gave a quick knock, loud music could be heard from the other side of the door. "Six, open up!"

"GO AWAY I'M WALKIN ON SUNSHINE!" Amber groaned as she leaned her head against the door.

"Open up or I'll break it down!" The was a pause before the door finally opened to reveal Six wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist.

"Oh it's you, what up kid?" He asked opening the door to let her in.

With a deep blush on her face Amber entered and took a seat on the bed as Six walked over to the desk in the corner and continued cleaning the non-washable parts of his armor. "Professor Ozpin and I have come to an agreement. He believes that if left alone you could prove to be dangerous and unpredictable."

"Definitely not the first time I've heard that."

"And he has also always been against me working alone, even if thats how I prefer to work." She continued. "So he would like to instate you as my body guard, something I'd like to make extremely clear that I'm against."

"Ah come on kid, if you keep being so negative I'm gonna start feeling like you don't want me around." Six sent her a smile.

"I DON'T!"

"Well that sucks because I'm here to stay." Amber just glared in response. "Cheer up Amber, your not gonna get me killed so stop worrying." This took Amber completely by surprise, not only did she not expect him to say such a thing but also his entire demeanor changed as he said it. Instead of his usual carefree and goofy personality he seemed far more serious. "I can see it in your eyes, trust me, I can handle myself. Now go get some sleep."

Amber was quiet for a moment before standing up and making her way out of the room, as she walked across the hall to her room she could hear the music start back up, as well as the singing. "Why me?" She groaned before making her way towards the bathroom.

 **Alright so this chapter was primarily a explanation chapter, the real fun will be starting soon I promise. Also I'd like to point out that the Courier in this story will be a christian and will take influence from god and the Holy Bible. But don't think this will make him a wimp, he's more of a Joshua Graham type christian. He's not afraid to kill at all and will not hesitate to pull the trigger, he is a wastelander after all. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To those who have asked, this story takes place around three years before episode 1 of the series so we've got some time before shit starts to get near canon territory. That all I can think to say for now, maybe I think of more later. Lets do this.**

Six sat quietly in his seat in the passenger cabin of the train he and Amber were riding on. After Ozpin had taken down every bit of information on him as he could give he'd had Six sign a contract that basically said he was now Amber's official and personal bodyguard and that if he in anyway harms her he will be hunted down across Remnant and put to death. With signing it he was also given a license as a 'Culler', which was apparently a special type of hunter that spent most of their lives living in the field doing nothing but hunting grimm. It wasn't a well known profession as it was extremely rare that anyone would want such a career, spending the majority of your life separated from human interaction wasn't very appealing to young aspiring hunters.

The reason Ozpin gave was that it would give him all the privileges of a hunter while also discouraging anyone from asking to many questions about his background. Cullers didn't usually have a happy past apparently. Ozpin also mentioned something about Cullers not having the most positive of reputation for some reason but assured him it wouldn't likely cause any problems.

Six was currently fiddling around with his newly upgraded pipboy, after getting a hold of a couple scroll thanks to Ozpin and several hours of trial and error, Six had managed to make several improvements to his trusty pipboy. First was that it was now a touchscreen, second it could act as a phone, and third it could connect to Remnants internet. There were a few other additions as well such as a upgraded radio receiver and transmitter that extended his broadcast range. It hadn't been easy but he was proud of his handy work, he was just glad he'd taken that pipboy off that one asshole in the happy trail caravans and took it apart to see how it worked.

Another addition that he was still very interested in was the aura reader he'd installed, at first it was just to see if he could do it, but then he had a conversation with Amber who had all but forced him to let her unlock his aura. Most people would probably have jumped at the opportunity to have the ability to generate force fields and have supernatural abilities, but then again most people had never been kidnapped by a bunch of talking brains that stole their brain, heart, and spine, only to then put a bunch of cybernetic shit in their places.

It was for these reasons that Six was a bit hesitant to let someone reach into him and play around with his literal soul. It turned out his aura level was just slightly below the required level to enter Beacon academy but if he work on it then it would get stronger. So far he hadn't noticed many differences other than a clear boost to his already near superhuman levels of endurance and stamina. He'd have to take some time later to really play around with this new power and hopefully even find out what his 'semblance' was.

Six was brought out of his thoughts by a light snore from the seat across from him, Amber was completely out cold and drooling slightly. Six couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the sight. Turning and looking out the window he marveled at the beautiful view of the moon and stars. Reaching up Six flipped the switch in their booth to turn the light off plunging their car into darkness.

Standing up from his seat he his way to the front of the car and opened the door quickly exiting as to not wake any of the sleeping passengers. Once outside he climbed up onto the roof of the car and sat down, pulling his helmet off he let the cold midnight air blow across his face and through his hair. Laying back he stared up at the stars and the moon and simply enjoy the peace of it all. "The Wastelands got nothing on this." He muttered to himself.

Six closed his eyes for several seconds before hearing the muffled sound of an engine, turning towards the direction of the noise he saw a small black airship in the distance. From what he'd seen so far on the airships landing and taking off from Beacon was that they always had lights on specific points of the ship to make them easy to spot at night, this ship had no lights at all.

The courier let out a sigh. "And right when I was starting to relax." He grabbed his helmet and secured it back onto his head before turning on the night vision optics. As the airship got closer Six was able to make out a symbol he'd seen several times before since landing on Remnant, the White Fang, though he didn't know a ton about them he did know that wouldn't cause anything positive for him if he just let them do their thing. Standing up on the roof of the train and watched as the airship flew to the caboose of the train and several figures jumped out onto the car. "Time for damage control."

 **With the Fang**

"How long?" A tall man with a sword wearing a mask asked a shorter man also wearing a mask who was holding a labtop computer while two other men stood holding rifle facing the door of the car.

"I'd say about ten minutes before they get suspicious. It's not uncommon to lose connection to the CCT system while traveling between kingdoms, but if it lasts to long they might check and realize we're jamming them and they start checking the train." The man on the computer explained.

"More than enough time. Cyan, set the bombs in the middle cars quickly and get back here. Blowing them there should cause a derailment." The man with the sword told one of the men with rifles before tossing him a bag, the man then nodded and started to head to the exit of the car. "Brick, you help me prepare these crates of dust to be loaded onto the VTOL when we leave."

Cyan jogged briskly through the third to last car of the train with the bag of explosives over his shoulder. He exited the third and entered the forth while still keeping his steady pace. "Four more cars to go." He spoke to himself as he exited the forth car.

"Until what?" He heard from above him just before a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him up onto the roof from his spot between the two cars and slammed him down onto the roof of the train and a blade was press against his neck, a pair of glowing red eyes stared down at him. The figure that was now on top of Cyan with a knee on his chest and a serrated combat knife against his throat grabbed his grimm mask and ripped it from his face and tossed it off the side of the train along with his gun.

Six was silent for a few seconds as he stared down at the man, letting him get a grasp on the situation he was in. "Do you mind answering a few questions for me? If you do, I promise I let you off this train in one piece." He asked the man not really expecting it to be as easy as just asking.

"Yes, yes, I'll talk, just don't kill me!" The man squirmed and begged under the blade at his throat.

Six was actually stunned for a few moments. "Wow, usually it's a lot harder than that... huh." Six said to himself confusing the terrified man in his grasp. "So friend, why are you and your group on this train?"

"We're here for two reasons, first is the dust in the back cars. The second is we're gonna derail the train." He explained as a trickle of blood trailed down from where the blade was pressed against his skin.

"How many of you are there?"

"Four including me, I swear to you I'm new. I just got recruited and-"

"Did you know there were civilian passengers on this train?" Six cut him off with his question.

The man was quiet for a second. "Yes, and I kn-" His sentenced was stopped as Six slit him across the throat with the knife. Six stood from the squirming man who grasped at his throat while blood poured out of the wound and out of his mouth.

"I pray god has mercy on you, more mercy than you had for the passengers of this train, or I had for you." Six frowned at the almost flailing man before kicking him in the side and sending him over the edge of the speeding train. Six reached down and grabbed the bag of explosives the man had been carrying and began walking along the roof towards the caboose. "Like a fella once said..."

With the wind at his back and jogging at a fair pace Six didn't take long to reach the last car but didn't jump on to it, instead he hopped down onto the small platform between cars and opened up the bag of explosives. He didn't know how to work an explosive powered by dust, in his few months on Remnant he'd learned a fair amount about the substance but he had learned it was volatile enough to explode it next to another explosion or shot, unlike C4 with was far more stable to the point that you could set it on fire and it wouldn't explode.

The bag had about six pounds worth of explosives in it, after a few moments of thought he had an idea. "Plan B." He muttered pulling out a roll of duct tape, he never went any where without at least three rolls on him, and proceeded to reach up and tape the bag to the roof just above the door way. "Alright, lets do this."

Six pulled a revolver from his waist holster and pulled the hammer while reaching into his pocket and grabbing a flashbang. "One, two... three." Six threw open the door and tossed the grenade in and pulled back, a moment later there was a loud bang and several shouts of pain could be heard. Flashbangs going off in an in closed space like a train car could do serious damage to a persons eardrum if they weren't wearing protection.

Six moved in without missing a beat firing off two rounds into a man holding a rifle, the first hit him in the head the second in the chest. He was about to turn and pop several more rounds into a man with a computer when he was force to jump back as a blade flew towards him, raising his gun he fired four more shots at the attacker who he found to be a boy in his late teens pointing a red sword at him with a black sheath in his other hands. He wore all black and had fiery red hair and a pair of horns on his head.

The boy cut all four rounds from the air and lunged towards Six who instinctively pulled out his favorite combat knife and blocked the thrust. "Damn kid, that was impressive, whats your name?" Six asked with his masked face inches away from the faunus's masked face.

The boy was obviously struggling to hold his ground as the two pushed against each other with their blades trying to get an edge. "It depends whose asking, you a human under that mask or a faunus?" He asked through his teeth.

"I'm a Courier." Six replied ignoring the small amount of sparks coming from between the two blades.

The boy actually tilted his head at the answer. "Your a mail man?"

Six sent the kid off balance by quickly stepping to the side and letting him fall forwards as he rammed his knee into the boys stomach and with his free hand grabbed a .45 auto pistol from a holster under his left armpit in his coat and pulled the trigger in the direction of the man with a computer who had by now draw a hand gun of his own and was about to fire. Three round struck the man in the chest before he let go of the trigger and turned around and parried another swing from the boy. "I'm not a mail man." Six said calmly.

Reholstering his pistol Six reached down into his boot and pulled out a second combat knife and readied it. "Your skilled kid, to skilled to go and kill yourself here. I've got years more experience than you and am willing to fight dirty in ways you've never even dreamed of." Six spoke evenly with enough malice in his voice to kill a man.

The boy visibly flinched at his words but quickly recomposed himself and prepared for another attack. "Don't push me boy." This time Six's voice held venom which sent a chill down the boys spine. "I have nothing against you or your group but if I let you do what you want on this train it will cause me more trouble than I'm willing to deal with. I really don't want to kill a kid tonight but if you take this any further I won't hesitate, so I'll say it again. Don't push me."

The boy was quiet for nearly a minute before finally he lowered his blade and sheathed it all while baring his teeth in clear hate at the courier. Six nodded before relaxing slightly and backing away towards the door. "Good, now you have five minutes to get off this train before I detach this car and set off the bombs your buddy had with him that I strapped to the roof before entering."

Just as Six was about to exit the car the boy spoke again. "Wait!" The Courier turned back to the boy who had now pulled off his mask and was scowling at him. "I don't know who you are, but remember this. Adam Taurus, that's the name of the man who will kill you!"

Six chuckled. "Good luck."

Six climbed onto the roof again and moved away from the caboose and watched for several minutes, sure enough within five minutes the VTOL from before flew over and picked the boy up. As the side of the airship opened Six could have sworn he'd seen a young girl with black hair. Once the airship was out of sight in the distance Six sighed sadly. "I hate fighting kids. Well, time to clean up." He groaned as he started towards the caboose to get rid of the bodies and evidence.

 **Hours later**

Amber yawned and stretched her arms as the morning light poured in through the window, she looked to the seat across from her to find it empty aside from the large rifle leaning against it. "Where'd he go?"

"Nowhere really." Six said causing her to jump, he stepped into their booth holding a pair of plates with eggs, bacon and several other breakfast foods. "I just went to the dining car and got us some food." Six smiled handing a plate to the surprised huntress.

"Oh, well, thank you." She took the plate and started on a piece of bacon. "So how did you sleep? You said you didn't have trains where you come from so did you get any rest?"

Six smiled again. "Yeah, I managed to catch a few winks." His smiled turned into a grin quickly. "I know you slept well if all that drooling was anything to go by."

Amber's face quickly turned red before she kicked him in the leg for his comment. "Oh shut up! I swear I don't even know why I try and be nice to you."

Six could help but laugh for several minutes at her anger. "So where are we headed? You never told me."

"We've gotten reports that a settlement outside of Mistral has gone completely dark very suddenly. You and I are going to investigate." She explained as she dug into her food.

Six nodded. "Sounds like fun." He smile before lighting up a cigarette.

 **And thats all for today, also before people get on my ass about him beating Adam so easily, remember that this is three years before the Adam we know and that Six is far more experienced than him. Add that with the fact that all his abilities are now aura enhanced and that he's got his semblance going for him, that I'm not going to reveal just yet but it is there even those even he doesn't know it yet, and you've got a conceivable win for Six. Also don't think this will be the last time Six runs into Adam, I plan on having him strongly affect Adam's life one way or another. Tell me what you all think in the reviews. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT!**

 **So after a great deal of thought and quietly sobbing myself to sleep I decided to delete my last chapter and rewrite it as something completely different. This is not do to the flaming I got over it but mostly because I wrote myself into a corner I couldn't find the way out of. With that said I hope to get this back on track. Lets get started.**

"And apparently the Frumentarii that had been tracking me didn't know that there had been three separate squads of Rangers passing through Goodsprings that day and had decided to take a breather at the local bar before continuing on their way to camp Golf. I decided to treat the group to a round of drinks." Six explained from where he sat in the back of the truck driving along the seemingly endless dirt road that stretched across the planes of Mistral. They'd hitched a ride with a farmer who'd be passing by their destination while on his way back to his own farm, it had already been several hours. "So the four Legion assassins burst in through the door ready to attack only to stop the instant they saw almost two dozen veteran Rangers decked out in the legendary black armor. Never in my life have I seen a group of assassins piss themselves and run like that, not that they got very far, one of the Rangers was a former first Recon and picked them off. We all had a good laughed." Six smiled to himself as he remembered.

"You killed enemies that had turned their backs and run? That's disgusting!" Amber shouted at the courier with a deep frown on her face.

"There were only three ways it could've gone down princess." He used the nickname he recently discovered the girl hated. "The first was that they'd return to try again later and only wind up being taken out by yours truly. Second is what did happen and the NCR Rangers eliminated them as is apart of their jobs. And finally they could've returned to their camp and reported what happened. Honestly the got off easy with the Rangers."

"Why not just let them report back, if all your boasting is true these legion guys aren't good enough to take you out?" Amber asked doing her best to swallow her personal feelings about death, she was still trying to accept that Six came from a world that was far different from anything she knew. Murder, slavery, and other horrible acts were an everyday thing there and from what he'd said, you had to do terrible things to survive sometimes.

"The Legion doesn't take kindly to cowards or failure regardless of rank or reasons. Had they returned they would have almost definitely been tortured and killed in a far more horrible fashion than anything the Rangers or myself would do, with us at least it was quick. The Legion doesn't care if your an enemy or ally, if you fuck up, they kill you. Or at least they try to." Six pointed to himself. "I'm proud to say that after quite a bit of effort, and dozens upon dozens of bodies, I managed to take the number one spot on the Legion's most wanted list. And let me tell you, the other two names on that list were not easy to beat." The courier let out a loud laugh.

"So who were the other two people on their list?" Amber asked again trying to ignore the horrific facts he'd just told her.

"Well before I came along the number two was President Kimbal, leader of the NCR. It's only natural the leader of an opposing faction would be a prime target even if he was almost always far out of their reach. And then the former public enemy number one for the Legion is one of the few people back on that shit hole of a planet I really think I'll miss." Six surprised Amber by taking on a more solemn look then he usually had, it was rare she saw him with out his usual care free grin.

After a moment Amber realized something and felt the need to ask. "Hey Six, don't you miss your friends or family? Why not try and find a way back to them?" Amber asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I don't have any family I'm aware of, and only ever made a handful of friends." Six put a small smile back onto his face as he looked up into the slightly darkening sky of the late afternoon. "Honestly I'm pretty happy here, I get to see new places, try new things, and I don't have to worry about getting shot in the head as much as before. Plus I'm making new friends, like you and the old man. No I think I'm fine with staying here on Remnant, though I do wish Joshua could see it's beauty."

"Joshua? Is he one of your friends?" Amber asked regaining a bit of a smile.

Six let out another loud hearty laugh. "Friend is one word for how I feel about that stubborn old bastard!" Six reached into his coat and pulled out the book Amber so often saw him reading. "Joshua Graham is the man who introduced me to the lord and baptized me in the waters of Zion. He changed who I am as a person at a fundamental level, and for that I'm truly grateful. But at the same time, he's one of the most ruthless and capable badasses to ever walk the wastes."

"So that's what that book is, it's a religious book." Amber took on a look of understanding. "If I'm honest though, you're the last person I'd ever peg as a religious type."

Six only smiled and nodded at the remark. "Maybe we could talk about it some time, but I think our stop is coming up." He mentioned while standing to his feet as the truck began to slow. As the truck came to a halt Six jumped out and walked around to the drivers door. "Thanks for the ride my friend."

The older looking man waved him off. "Think nothing of it my boy, anythin to help a couple hunters make this world safer. Now just make your way down that path their for about six miles and you should see the town you're lookin for. But be careful ya hear, there have been rumors been about that town floatin around about that place since I was a boy. Somethin evil goes on there."

"We'll stay on guard then, thank you very much." Amber spoke up walking over to Six.

The man gave another nod before pulling off down the road once more. "Well Princess, let's get walkin."

 **Beacon**

Qrow stepped out of the elevator into his bosses office, Ozpin sat comfortably behind his desk with his signature mug in his hand. "Qrow, thanks for coming."

"No problem, so whats up Oz?" Qrow took a seat across from Ozpin before pulling out a flask from his coat. "Why'd you call me here, did something happen?"

Setting his mug down Ozpin smiled. "Indeed something has happened, but for once I believe it is something that will benefit us." Pulling out his scroll Ozpin set it onto his desk causing an image of a man in armor to appear in the air above his desk, the lights dimmed automatically as this happened. "Recently Amber encountered this man while taking a mission in a nearby town, it was a very run of the mill extermination job, the only possible complication was the presence of an elder alpha beowulf. Nothing Amber couldn't take care of easily but still something that would pose a challenge to even to most hunters. When she arrived however the grimm had already been taken care of by a freelancer, this young man here." Ozpin gestured to the image of Six.

"This guy took care of a pack like that? That armor makes him look like he's an amateur." It was a pretty well known fact that hunter almost always had their aura unlocked protecting them from almost any kind of damage leaving most armors unneeded and obsolete.

Ozpin nodded. "Well Amber took it upon herself to investigate the man after hearing this worrying that he may be a rogue huntsmen or a criminal. After following him for some time he managed to sneak up on her and hold her at gun point before inviting her to join him at a campfire. There he informed her that he was not a native of Remnant and was instead transported here from a completely different world."

Qrow chuckled at hearing this. "Sounds like the kinda guy I'd go drinking with."

"Amber thought so as well and tried to leave only for him to state his intentions of traveling with her, she made several failed attempts to 'ditch' him as she put it. In the end she decided to bring him here where we spoke, he showed me several things and explained this other world he claims to be from." Ozpin made the image shift to a picture of the mini nuke, a stimpak, and a bottle of Nuka-Cola. "Honestly Qrow, I believe him. I believe this man truly is from another world."

"No shit huh?" Qrow raised an eyebrow, normally if someone told him any of this he'd laugh and ask for a swig of what they were drinking, but if Ozpin said he believe someone then there was a damn good reason. "So where is this guy right now?"

"With Amber." Now Qrow was surprised.

"Normally I'd point out that having a dangerous stranger travel with one of our maidens is a horrible idea, but I'd like to hear you out. This is pretty interesting if I'm honest." Qrow took another swig.

"Well there are two reasons why I decided to sign him on as her bodyguard, the first is that I know for a fact that he doesn't know anything about what Amber is and instead is only interested in travelling with her because of his own personal philosophy. The second reason will take some explaining." Ozpin took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Well I'm free all night." As he said this the elevator dinged and opened to reveal Glynda. "Evening Glyn, you look good."

"Qrow." Was her only response. "You called professor?"

"Yes, take a seat and I'll begin." Ozpin waited as the woman sat down. "Glynda, you've already been brief on Courier Six."

"Wait a second." Qrow held up his hand. "This guy is a mailman?"

"No, he's not a mailman." Ozpin gave Qrow a look that said not to interrupt. "Anyway, after Six's arrival I remembered something similar that was reported to me almost a year ago by the headmaster of Haven. Apparently the Spring maiden has also found herself a traveling companion, and a rather interesting one at that. At first I just figure that she's a young and strikingly beautiful woman who would doubtlessly meet a man who would catch her interest, maiden's for all their amazing strength are still only human." Ozpin explained earning nods from the other two present. "After Six and Amber left I went back and did a bit of research and soon found a largely overlooked story, another fairy tale that just way turn out to be very true."

Qrow and Glynda's eyes both widened considerably at this information. "Let me explain. As the power of the four Maidens entered the world so did those who would crave their power and do anything to take it as their own, but along came four men who would swear themselves to the maidens. These were the four horsemen."

 **Elsewhere**

"And how goes the search for the fall maiden?" Salem asked Cinder who sat at the far end of the table where a total of seven sat.

"I have informants across Remnant keeping an eye out for anyone matching the description we have, in the mean time I've taken to setting everything up for our confrontation with her." Cinder explained. "I'm looking into candidates for a couple people who might assist me in bringing her down when we find her."

Salem nodded. "Good, and Hazel. How is the situation with the White Fang progressing?"

"Just as planned." He responded simply in his deep voice.

"Perfect, you each have your assignments. Now go, we will meet here again in one year." Salem dismissed before standing and making her way out of the room followed closely by a man in a red leather coat and black elbow length leather gloves.

"Be careful little girl, those maidens will turn you to ash if you slip up." A man spoke up from across the table from Cinder earning her attention. He had a grey wrinkled face and dead looking eyes, if it weren't for his smile holding a smoking hand rolled cigarette and the fact that he was speaking to her she'd be justified in thinking he was simply a corpse. "Don't make the same mistake I did and kill her, that'll just make things even harder." He let out a deep chuckle before standing to his feet causing his black cape to open and reveal a painfully skinny body with almost every rib visible. Raising his hand to his black wide brimmed cowboy style hat he tipped it to her. "Good hunting." He let out another laugh as he walked towards the door along side Watts who was focusing on his scroll.

 **With Six**

"And there it is, finally. I was starting to get a little tired." Six smiled as he looked down the hill at the small down below.

"If you have enough energy to complain then you have enough to walk, come on. We'll check in with the mayor and set to work in the morning. I could use a nice bath." Amber wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

"Soft beds here we come!" With that Six took off towards the town.

Amber shook her head as a small smile formed on her face. "Such an idiot."

 **And with that I try and get this story back on track. Hopefully you all like this one a bit more, I'd say leave me a review but you can't leave two reviews on the same chapter so maybe next chapter. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Couldn't get this story out of my head and accidentally lost all my progress on the next akatsuki chapter so out of frustration I decided to go ahead and start on the next chap for this story. Also I'm taking suggestions for two of the remaining three horsemen, thought I can't even begin to speculate as to when they might show up. That depends on when their maidens appear in canon. Let's get started.**

"Okay, I'll say it, this is definitely a strong number seven on my list of shitty towns." Six shouted as he fanned the hammer of his rangers revolver killing two grimm and a man wearing purple and gold robes.

Amber released a wave of fire from her hand incinerating a group of creeps before twirling her staff around and knocking out a pair of men wearing the same robes as the one Six killed. "They've enslaved the towns people and forcing low level grimm to fight for the with shock collars, this is as bad as it gets." Amber shot back before back flipping away from a beowulf claw slashing down at her.

"I've obviously never told you about the time I visited Denver." Six ducked under a sword swing and holstered his now empty gun and whipped out his favorite knife, bloodnap and sunk it deep into the gut of the man swinging the blade at him. "This place only has one cult, Denver had four fighting over whose god was weirdest."

"I feel like your leaving a lot out of that story." Amber sent a gust of wind at an on coming group of cultist sending the flying.

"There was this one midget riding on the back of a dog wearing only a lime green leotard that I helped take over, but other than that it was pretty straight forward for me. Go in, they try to kill me, I killed them instead." Six wrench his blade from the mans throat and quickly turn towards a charging beowulf. Positioning himself perfectly Six held up his blade and let the grimm slam into him and impale its head on his blade.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped as an old man wearing the same robes as everyone else stepped forward. His head was entirely bald and half was tattooed with an ancient looking script. The man turned to look at the dissolving grimm. "You fools, how dare you come here and interrupt everything we've been working tirelessly to achieve. These monsters you've so carelessly killed are the answer to the worlds problems and each one you've slain here has set us back months. But that's what you hunters do is it not, kill out of fear and not understanding, I know for I was once like you. I trained as a huntsmen for years until one day I unlocked my semblance and foresaw the face of our salvation. White skin, black and red eyes, mother of all grimm. She will lead us int-" His speech was cut off as his head exploded.

Everyone was silent before all eyes, even those of the remaining grimm, turned to the cause. Six stood holding his anti-material rifle, smoke still rising from the barrel. "You seriously don't get how old the whole 'insane ravings' thing get after around the eighth time having to deal with it." He deadpanned looking over to Amber and then at the rest of the enemies present. "So... we still doing this?"

 **Two days later**

 _"When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground, ain't no grave can hold my body down."_ Six sang from his spot on the stage of the town inn, guitar in hand.

Amber sat at the bar leaning on her arm as she listened to the song she'd never heard before, it had been two days since they had liberated the towns people and eliminated a large portion of the cult that had enslaved them. Six had killed over half their numbers while Amber had incapacitated the rest while they both cut their way through the grimm without mercy.

In all honesty it really bothered her how easily Six was able to kill people, they'd spoken about it for a while on their way to the town. She had expressed her distaste for killing and he had explained to her one of his reasons for doing what he did, one she couldn't really fault. She had been taught for years to kill grimm while also learning how to fight other people without actually killing them, Six didn't have that training. He had been almost entirely self taught and nearly every fight he'd been in was to the death, he didn't know how to fight without killing the way she did and ran the risk of getting himself killed if tried to start pulling his punches. Also while he was very skilled at fighting people he wasn't nearly as good at fighting grimm as Amber was, he was more than capable of holding his own against the creatures having experience fighting the mutated animals of the Mojave, but grimm were slightly different in their behaviors.

"Lady Amber." An older sounding voice called out gaining the maidens attention, turning towards an older looking man walking towards her from the entrance.

Standing to meet the old mayor of the town Amber smiled. "Mayor Snow, how can I help you?" Amber met the elderly man half way.

The smiling old man had graying hair and wore a button up white shirt and a black set of slacks with black suspenders holding them up, he stood with the assistance of a brown wooden cane. "I have your reward for liberating our town." He withdrew an envelope from his pocket and held it out to her. "I apologize for the delay but with everything in such disarray after your saving us, well it took some looking to find where those bastards, pardon my language, had stashed all the towns cash and valuables. Also with the transmitter still being repaired we're still not able to connect to the web and couldn't transfer it to you."

Amber listened to the mans explanation and nodded. "Please don't let it bother you Mayor, we're delighted to help when we can."

"Plus I've already made quite the hall of lien myself playing cards." Six spoke up next to Amber causing her to jump in surprise from his sudden appearance next to her. In the time she'd been thinking and talking to the Mayor the Courier had finished his song and had already taken his bows.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU JERK!" The maiden shouted at him earning a chuckle. Grabbing the envelope the old man still held out Six opened it up and began counting through. "Six, it's rude to snatch things and to count money in front of others." Amber continued after calming herself slightly.

"Well who ever called me polite?" Six shrugged.

Turning back to the older man with a frown Amber shook her head. "I'm sorry about him, he's a Culler and isn't very good with people."

The older man laughed at that. "Think nothing of it my girl, you two saved our town. Now I'm sorry but I must get back to my office, I have a mountain of paper work to get through." With that the man turned to leave.

"And that's everything." Six announced before taking a small portion of the cash and pocketing it before handing the rest to Amber. "There's your cut."

Amber took the money and looked it over. "You only took twenty percent?" Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well it was your mission, I'm just your bodyguard. Now I don't know about you but I'm about ready to move on, we've already been in this town for nearly four days." Six told the maiden as he began walking towards the door.

The dark skinned girl just shrugged and began walking after him. "I guess you're right, I'll ask around if anyone is willing to give us a ride to Mistral city. With the rebuilding going on after the destruction the cult did here there's bound to be people heading that way for material."

"No need for that, I've already taken care of our transportation." Six turned to his partner with a smile that caused a sinking feeling in Amber's chest.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Amber shook her head.

"Because you are a woman of little faith, now come on it just over here."

 **Elsewhere**

"Is there anyway we can be sure that these men are who you believe they are, do we even know if the winter and summer maidens have encountered anyone who may be one of these 'horsemen'?" James Ironwood asked over the video feed in Ozpin's office where the gray haired headmaster sat, behind him stood Qrow and Glynda.

On the same screen were images of two other individual, these were Headmasters Lionheart and Scar. **(A/N I'll replace this name when we learn the Headmaster of Shade's real name.)**

"Unfortunately no, as of yet we do not know. Aside from the fact that there are suppose to be four, their devotion to the maidens, and their strength, we know almost nothing about these four men. That and they each symbolize an aspect of destruction." Ozpin shook his head.

"And do we know what these aspects are or what they mean?" Lionheart asked.

"They are War, Death, Famine, and Conquest. As for what they mean I do not know, thought we could assume the corresponding horsemen will have some sort of connection to their aspect. If I were to guess as to which aspect Courier Six was, I'd say War because everything in the world he came from has been ravaged by a war that nearly wiped out humanity completely." Ozpin explained while leaning back in his chair. "But again I must state that this is still just speculation on my part."

"And you truly believe that these men are on our side?" James asked with an emotion free face.

"I do, all the stories I've been able to find have pointed towards these men protecting the maidens. Mr. Six from what I've seen has taken to Amber as a friend very quickly, and even if she would be hard pressed to admitting it, I can tell she enjoys his company as well. Also according to your report Professor Lionheart, the spring maiden appeared to be very close to the man she'd been with when you last saw her correct?" Ozpin looked to the Headmaster of Haven.

"Indeed, the two were positively smitten actually." The headmaster nodded.

"This could actually turn out to be a good thing for us then, that's refreshing." Ironwood commented.

"Very much so, though this doesn't mean we can be any less vigilant. Thank you for listening everyone." Ozpin grinned at the screens.

 **With Six**

"Where did you get this thing!?" Amber shouted from her position on the back of the very large motorcycle as it barreled down the dirt road.

"I won it in a game of cards, I bet my rifle and one guy bet this baby. Guess who won!" Six called back to the girl whose arms were wrapped around his waist. "Heavy duty engine with on road and off road capabilities, armor plating along the sides and a top speed of two eighty. This baby is suppose to run for around a quarter million sense it's only really used by the military, at least that's what the information on the web says." The courier laughed loudly.

Amber could only roll her eyes as the wind blew her hair back, the sun was just about to dip below the horizon and she was feeling tired. "Whatever, just wake me when we stop for the night." She shouted just loud enough for the courier to hear. Resting her head onto the mans back she closed her eyes, it was odd but she couldn't help but find the position comfortable. She could just barely feel the mans breathing as she began drifting off.

Six turned his head after several minutes to see Amber sleeping against his back with a small smile on her face, this earned a smile of his own before he turned back to the road ahead. "Goodnight Princess."

 **And there we go, I'm trying to build the two's relationship slowly if you haven't noticed but a part of me wants them to just hurry up and make them get together, but I'm suppressing that side. If I'm gonna do this I'm gonna do it right. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really enjoy writing this story, honestly next to Dawn Over Remnant it's my favorite. Let's do this.**

"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the water of the fountain of life." Six read as he laid back against the boulder on the side of the road, several feet away from him was a small camp fire. Amber laid in her sleeping bag not totally asleep but instead happily staring at the flickering flames.

As she laid comfortably the maiden rolled onto her back and stared up at the stars. "Hey Six, can I ask something?" Amber asked in a gentle voice, far less assertive and confident than usual. She spoke without looking at the Courier, a smile remaining on her face as she enjoyed the peace of the night. "Something a little personal, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Six shrugged from his spot and closed his book. "Only if I get to ask one in return."

"Here on Remnant religion isn't widely practiced, those that do turn to it are seen by many as weak. Like they need it to give them the strength to continue you moving forward. You aren't weak and I've never seen you falter, why would someone like you turn to faith?" Amber asked finally turning to look at him.

Six nodded his head at the question. "People actually have a very similar view back home, they ask why a god who is merciful would allow the entire world to burn like it did. I turned to god because I was to weak." He smiled meeting her eyes with his. "I have only the memories of a few years in my head not counting knowledge like science and math skills of course. Having to relearn everything would've been a bitch." He chuckled before continuing. "In the few years I can remember was more bloodshed and death than ten men should see in a life time. Then there's the pain, I've been stabbed, shot, burned, shocked, irradiated, bitten and slashed. Every bone in my body has been broken at least once and not every part of me is the part I was born with. Every day I wake up with aches a pains across my body, and every night I have to rewatch the shit I've seen and done in my dreams." Six recognized the look of pity of Amber's face as she listened. Holding up his bible he gave it a thankful look. "Then I met a man who been through more and suffered more than even I had, he explained to me his beliefs and what keeps him going even now. As I listened I became enthralled and asked for a way to learn more, he gave me this book. I've read it cover to cover at least a dozen times now and every time I learn something new, to know god is to know forgiveness and peace. Two thing both our worlds seem to need quite a bit of."

Amber nodded with a smile. "The man you mentioned, was it the Joshua you talked about before?"

"Yeah, he is a good man who has committed many atrocities and now only wants to redeem himself is the eyes of the lord. Something I wish him strength in." Placing the book back into his coat Six looked back to the girl. "Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Go ahead." She nodded in agreement, after what he'd just told her she knew the least she could was return the favor.

"Who are you Amber?" This earned a confused look to form on the maidens face. "You're special to Ozpin obviously based off his clear desire to protect you, then there's how you push people away to protect them. Finally there's your strength, you're stronger than me or anyone I've met since coming here to Remnant. You hide it well but I can tell you're hiding something." As he spoke he could see both nervousness and suspicion growing on her face. "Like you said before, you don't have to tell me anything. I just want you to know that I don't care about whatever it is you're hiding, if it's some special power that you're afraid I'm gonna try to abuse then don't. I don't want to change the world, or rule it or anything like that. I could care less about fame and power and money. Honestly I'm perfectly happy traveling around with someone I trust getting into trouble and having fun."

Amber was silent for several minutes, Six's words echoed in her head. Ever since she'd gained her powers she'd been told she must keep them secret, if someone didn't already know then they never needed to. Six was different however from everyone else, he was strange and unpredictable. Anytime she thought he'd turn left he'd turn right, she honestly didn't know whether or not it would be okay to tell him. Then she thought about the fact that they'd be traveling together for awhile and now that he'd thrown this onto the table it would remain there staring at them until she told him.

Amber took a deep breath in and held it for several second before letting it out. "Six, back in your world, do they tell fairy tales?"

 **The next day**

"Long ass lines piss me off." Six grumbled as he stood leaning against his bike watching the line nearby move slowly. It had already been two hours since they'd made it to the city and were instructed to wait in line to have their ID's checked before entry, he stood in line with Amber for nearly half an hour before she told him to go wait with the bike after getting fed up with his complaining. "If she's not back in five minutes I'm busting through." He continued to grumble.

As he waited he held out his palm and decided to play around with his aura a bit. Focusing on his hand he tried to call the power forth, it took some effort to do but he managed to make his hand begin to glow a bit. It was a light gray with a small hint of green to it, he continued staring at it until he began feeling a little light head and let the energy fade. "I'll never get use to that." He opened and closed his hand several times.

"Six." He looked up at the sound of Amber's call, she walked over to him and held out his Culler's license which he accepted and stowed in his coat. "Practicing your aura control I see, made any progress in finding your semblance?"

Kicking the kickstand up Six began making his way towards the gate to get into the city along side the young maiden. "Nope, then again I'm not really looking for it." He shrugged as the entered.

Amber nodded. "Most children are extremely excited to find their semblance after having their aura unlocked, I'm surprised your not."

"Yeah well, I'm already pretty stuck in my way of fighting. Changing it up in order to use some unknowable ability can't end well." He responded. "So what's the plan?"

"Well I'm gonna go to the CCT and report in to Ozpin and let him know what happened back in town, I also gotta tell him you know my secret. Not looking forward to that earful." Amber slumped slightly at the thought of a lecture from the older man.

Six laughed at that. "Don't worry about it to much Princess, I ain't gonna tell anyone and I still plan on being your bodyguard regardless. I've got yur back, want me to come with?" Six asked giving the maiden a light pat on the back.

"No I'll handle it, you go enjoy yourself and I'll send you the address for our hotel later." Amber sighed tiredly.

"Gotcha, be safe Princess." Six gave the girl a wave as he walked away.

 **Later**

Six had been walking for nearly an hour simply taking in the sights, Mistral city was a beautiful place. Waterfalls here and there, everything built into and around a mountain, it was like a work of art really. However even with all the beauty around him Six could see the ever present corruption that big cities held. Homeless sleeping in alleyways, faunus discrimination, criminals prowling in the shadows, it never changed.

"Hey mister, lookin for a good time?" A young woman called out to him as he passed earning his attention.

Six looked her over and gave a whistle, she had long blue hair and purple eyes. She wore a short single strapped dress with a cut at the bottom showing off her long legs and also revealed a significant amount of cleavage. Six looked her over only pausing for a moment at her feet before grinning. "Normally I'd be all for it, but I doubt I can afford you sweet heart." He chuckled as she sauntered over.

She gave a light pout. "I'm sure a man like you has enough for little old me."

Six chuckle again. "I'm flattered but-" Six shot his hand backwards and grabbed a small dark skinned hand reaching for his wallet. "You're a bit to young for me." He continued to smile under his helmet as he turned to look at the shocked girl he held onto. She had short mint green hair and dark skin, her eyes were red and filled with fear and she futilely tries to struggle free. Six looked her over for a moment and noticed how skinny and dirty she was. "A street rat huh? What's yur name kid?"

"Let go of me!" The girl shouted as she continued to struggle in vain, she simply lacked anywhere near the strength to wrench herself out of the couriers grip.

"How about this, tell me your name or I'll drag you to the nearest police officer and turn you in for trying to steal from me." Six spoke again causing the girl to calm down slightly.

"Emerald, now let me go." She growled.

Six nodded and released her. "Well Emerald, I gotta say that was a convincing illusion you made a minute ago. In fact there was only one thing wrong with it." Six crossed his arms.

Emerald rubbed her wrist lightly where he'd been holding onto. "It was perfect." She shot back.

"You forgot to give her a shadow." Six responded earning a dumbfounded look from the girl before she slapped herself in the forehead. "Come on, let me bye you lunch and give you some pointers on better ways to make money." Six began walking while the surprised girl stood still only to start following him shortly after.

 **With Amber**

"And after that I told him what I am." Amber finished explaining to the older man who simply nodded and took a sip from his mug.

"I see, and how did he handle this information?" Ozpin asked neutrally.

Amber smiled slightly. "He didn't really care, he just said it didn't actually change anything." She left out the part when he asked her if he needed to start calling her 'Fairy Princess' rather than just Princess, she really hated that nickname.

Ozpin smiled at that. "That's good to hear, I didn't think he was the kind of man who'd be tempted by power, or intimidated by it." Ozpin nodded to his own words.

Amber shifted in her seat slightly. "You're not angry sir?"

Ozpin laughed at the question. "Amber, you're a grown woman who is smart and responsible enough to make decision for herself. While I praise you for keeping your condition under wraps it is _your_ secret. If you trust someone enough to tell them then you may, besides, you and Six will be together for quite awhile he was bound to find out sooner or later." Ozpin smiled softly at the young woman.

Amber couldn't stop herself from smiling in return. "He's still an idiot." She giggled earning a laugh from the headmaster.

"But he's someone you can trust and depend on, those are rare traits Amber. Hold onto him." Ozpin told her gently.

Amber blushed lightly. "Yes sir."

 **With Six**

Six threw several playing cards onto the already large pile on the table of the diner, next to the pile were a pair of empty plates from the meal the two just finished. Six held up the remaining five cards in his hand. "Alright, what cards are left in the deck?"

Emerald thought for a few seconds. "Ace of hearts, six of spades, three of hearts, jack of clubs, and the four of diamonds."

Six smiled and turned them around. "So close, it was the four of hearts."

Emerald slouched back with a groan. "I hate math." She scratched her head in frustration.

"To be fair you're already doing better than I did when I was learning to count cards, actually you're doing better than I could probably do now. I can't count cards for shit, I know how it works in theory but just suck at math to much." Six chuckled at the memory of the time he tried counting cards at the Tops, it was the first time he'd ever walked out of a casino broke. Turns out he could only win by playing fairly, he never understood that.

"Emmy, we've been looking for you." A loud voice echoed through the restaurant as a trio of men entered and began walking towards their table. The man leading the group wore a dirty long white t-shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans, all in all he looked like just another street thug. The two behind him didn't looking any better. "I was starting to think you ran off on us. How was today's hall?" The man leaned down into the younger girls personal space making her lean back in response.

The girl looked uncomfortable for a few seconds before reaching into her pockets and pulling out three different looking wallets. "This is everything."

The man picked up the three wallets and quickly pulled out all the money in each and began counting through. "The fuck is this, there's barely anything here." He tossed the money on the table and leaned back into the girl, all the while Six sat watching the man like a hawk.

"What do you want me to do, today was a slow day." Emerald argued back.

"Well then I guess you're gonna be working tonight as well." He smiled at the angry glare she gave. "The red light district will be teeming with men carrying lots of cash, come on."

"No, I'm not gonna step foot in the place." Emerald looked disgusted at the thought of the place.

The man was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you, did you just tell me no?"

"I think she did." Six finally spoke up gaining the mans attention. "Now I think it'd be best if you left kid." Six glared at the man who looked a year or two younger than himself.

"And who the fuck are you? You find a pedo Emmy?" The man looked back to Emerald who only glared at him, turning back to Six the thug reached into pocket and withdrew a switch blade. "You're the who'd better leave creep before I sh- AAAAHHH!" The man was interrupted as Six grabbed him by the wrist and gave it a twist earning a loud and painful pop.

The two who'd been following the man reached for weapons of their only for the one on the right to have a boot planted in his knee earning another pop followed by a painful knee to the face shattering his nose. By then the last one had drawn his knife and lunged at Six only to have an elbow slammed into his face, grabbing the mans knife hand he brought it down onto the table and quickly used his stolen switch blade to impale the hand pinning it to the table causing the man to scream in pain.

Six turned to the original man who was on the floor cradling his broken wrist, grabbing his massive anti-material rifle from where it had been leaning against the back of his seat Six flipped off the safety and cocked it. Placing his boot on the downed mans shoulder he put a large amount of force on the joint causing his right arm to leave it's proper place earning another scream only this one was cut short as Six jammed the barrel of his rifle in the mans mouth. "SHUT UP!" Six screamed causing a heavy silence to fill the diner, all the diners who hadn't run out when the fight started stared at the violent scene. "Are you ready to die today punk? Cuz I got no problem painting this diner with yur brain matter. How dare you pull a fuckin knife on me, I've killed men ten times better than yur sorry ass for less. If I had it my way then I'd do that shit right here and now then I'd do it to yur two buddies over there before dragging yur worthless headless corpse and feed it to a pack of grimm, but I'm not gonna make that choice." Six looked to the young girl still sitting at the table looking almost in shock. "Emerald, what do you want me to do with this trash?"

Emerald stared wide eyed at the scene before her, she looked down at the terrified eyes of the man on the ground, his name was Trent and he'd been making her life hell for nearly a year. He would always threaten her, some time smack her around if she didn't do what he said, he scared her. Now he just looked pathetic, she could see a small yellow puddle forming on the ground under him as he stared beggingly at her. "Let him go." She whispered.

Six didn't move for several seconds before looking back down at the punk under him. "You hear that kid, Emerald just saved yur worthless ass. Now yur gonna get up and take yur two friends and get the fuck out of my sight, and if I ever see yur ass again then I'm gonna show you what happens when you piss off a courier."

Pulling his gun from Trent's mouth he stepped away while also grabbing the knife and yanking it out of the other mans hand. In a rush the three took off running out of the diner. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and set a couple hundred lien on the table before turning to the waitress ducking behind the counter. "My apologies for that, this should cover the cleaning an repairing the table. Emerald, we should go." Nodding the girl got out of the seat she'd been in and began following him out of the diner. After they'd been walking for about a minute Six spoke again. "Sorry about that kid, I hate it when kids gotta see shit like that."

Emerald surprised the courier by giggling lightly. "It's okay, he's a jerk but he didn't need to die. Thank's for not killing him."

"Don't worry about it." Six heard a ding from his pipboy, checking it he saw a new message from Amber. "Hey Emerald, wanna meet my partner. She just sent me the address for our hotel."

Emerald thought about it for a few moments. "Sure, the homeless shelter doesn't open up for a few more hours anyway."

"Also try not to mention what just went down to her, she'll kill me if she hears about it." Six added with a nervous look on his face.

"I promise nothing." She laughed at his fear. "By the way, is she a Mailman like you." She asked referring to his comment about being a courier.

"I'M NOT A FUCKIN MAILMAN!"

 **I think that's a good place to end this chapter, Six picked up a stray in the form of Emerald. Before anyone even suggests anything, he will view her and a kind of little sister and nothing else. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My inspiration for this story is back to full, though I do feel like I need to remind some of you that this IS still a multi-crossover. There will be characters from other series appearing, in fact some already have. Let's do this.**

"Please, please, please can I keep her?! I'll feed her and train her and take her for a walk everyday I promise!" Six groveled on his knees like a child before the maiden.

Amber looked between the courier and the girl sitting on the edge of the bed with a look on her face that was a mix between hopeful and annoyed, likely over how Six was referring to her like she was a stray dog he found. Pinching the bridge of her nose Amber sighed heavily before sitting down on her own bed. "You know, when I decided to become a huntress, I never imagined this is what it'd be like. Running around with a trigger happy man child from another world." That earned a raised eyebrow from the girl but she refrained from commenting. "How did you two meet exactly?" Amber asked the street rat.

Emerald chuckled slightly and scratched the back of her head. "I tried to rob him and he caught me, then he taught me how to count cards."

Amber could only stare blankly at the courier still sitting on the floor in front of her. "What else happened?" She looked back at the girl knowing she was leaving something out, when Six was involved things never went so smoothly.

"Well... He may have helped me out by dealing with this guy who makes me steal for him." Amber kept staring. "By maiming his two friends and forcing the barrel of his gun down his throat."

"There it is." Amber sighed exasperated knowing something like that was coming. "Do you have any family child?" She asked the teenage girl.

"Nope, and my name is Emerald." This earned what felt like the tenth sigh that evening from the maiden who was now massaging her temples. "Also after thinking about it on the walk here, that guy you beat up, his dad is a big shot in a local gang."

"And now it's not safe for you here thanks to Six." Amber finished the girls point. "Fine, whatever, I'm to fucking tired to care. I'm going to bed."

"I think that's the first time I've heard you curse." Six muttered under his breath as she pulled her night clothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change. "Does this mean you're not mad at me?" Instead of a response Amber stuck her hand out of the bathroom and sent a ball of fire into Six's, luckily helmeted, face.

"I think that was a no." Emerald told the courier while giggling slightly to herself.

Six laughed as well. "She'll come around, she a great gal. You go ahead and take the bed Emmy, I'll take the floor." Six folded his arms behind his head and got comfortable.

"Hey Six." Emerald spoke as she pulled the covers over her body. "Why are you being so nice to me? What do you get out of this?" It was small but Six could hear the hint of suspicion in the girls question.

"The same reason for nearly everything I do, my gut. I had a feeling in my gut that you'd play an important role in the way the future pans out, and I wanna make sure you don't get screwed by whatever that role is." He explained confusing the girl even further.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do you believe in destiny Emerald?" Six asked the girl in return.

"Not really, no." She answered still confused.

"Well I do, but not in the conventional sense. Destiny isn't a set path to be followed, it's a set of chains that need to be shattered. A few years ago, before I had aura, I was making a delivery like a good little courier." Six stared up at the ceiling as he spoke. "Then while along my route I was ambushed by a group of men who forced me down on the ground. The earliest thing in my life I can remember was that bastard holding his gun to my head. He said to me, 'from where you're kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck. Truth is, the game was rigged from the start.', and then he put to bullets in my skull. Then they threw me in a unmarked grave and buried me."

Emerald sat wide eyed as she listened to his story. "How are you alive?"

"Good question. It was my destiny to die in the grave that day, but god gave me the strength to survive until someone dug me up and took me to a doctor who managed to save my life. Destiny is what you allow it to be, and something deep in my gut is telling me that your destiny is gonna take you down a very dangerous and difficult road. I've walked many a lonesome road myself, I'm not about to let you." Six finished as he rolled over onto his side facing away from the girl who now had tears flowing down her face.

"Thank you." Her voice was so low not even she could here it.

Amber stood in the bathroom listening to the whole story, this was her first time hearing the full story of how he'd been shot in the head. She stood silently thinking over his words, especially those about destiny. After several minutes Amber exited the bathroom and made her way over to the bed she'd claimed and lied down. "Chains to be shattered?" She whispered to herself before closing her eyes.

 **Elsewhere**

Cinder walked into a shady bar in Vacuo with a smile painted across her face, she noticed the lustful leers she was getting from the less than innocent looking people around her. Most young women would be intimidated in such an environment, but Cinder was more than confident in her ability to defend herself in the need should arise. Sauntering over to the bar she took a seat on a small leather bar stool.

The bartender walked over and leaned on the bar in front of her. "Now what could a pretty little thing like you want in a hole in the wall like this?"

Cinder giggled lightly. "I'm looking for someone, someone very important." She explained giving the man a smile that sent most men to their knees. "I wanted to hire him to assist me with a few things."

The bartender nodded. "If he's in a place like this, I doubt it's the most honest type of work. Maybe I can help you, who are you looking for?"

"The Oroboros." With that most of the activity in the bar ended and people began scrambling for the exit, and with good reason. Cinder smiled at the reaction earned just by stating the nickname of the assassin she was looking to hire.

The bartender managed to remain unmoved aside from the few beads of sweat on his forehead. "I see, well then please follow me ma'am." His tone was now far more formal and serious as opposed to before. The bartender lead Cinder into the back and of a flight of stairs to the second floor, down a short hallway was a wooden door with barely audible music coming from the other side. Coming to a halt in front of the door the bartender gave one knock followed by a pause then three more knock then a pause followed by one final knock.

After several seconds the door opened to reveal a shirtless man with green hair and a frown on his face. "Terrance, how can I help you today?"

"Uh, you have a customer sir." The man nervously stepped aside and allowed Cinder to step forward.

"And a looker at that." He stepped forward and leaned into Cinder's face, invading her personal space in the process. "What do you want." His tone shifted from amused to serious once again.

"I want to hire you for an extended job, one that could possibly take several years to accomplish." Cinder spoke completely without fear in her voice.

The green haired man held up one finger and walked back into his room closing the door behind him, the bartender had taken this as an opportunity to excuse himself and go back down stairs. After a few minutes the door reopened to reveal a fully dress man in a long black coat with a black vest underneath and a white dress shirt under that, around his neck was a tie that looked like it had been cut at the bottom. He had a pair of belts holding up a pair of black dress pant and a pair of brown leather boots with metal plating attached to them. On his head sat a simple black fedora. "Before anything, what will the payment look like?" He spoke first.

"More than you ever be able to spend." Cinder smirked.

"Good to hear." He reached behind the door and grabbed a black suit case and began walking towards the stairs followed by the black haired woman. Upon reaching the ground floor he walked over to the bar. "Well Terry, it's been fun but it seems I'll been gone for some time."

Terrance nodded at the man before him. "I wish you luck sir, and don't worry, nobody will ever know you were here."

The green haired man smiled widely, his eyes almost appearing to be close. "I know Terry." In a blur of silver the green haired man swung a knife across the bartenders throat before the man could even register the movement, blood began pouring out of the mans throat. Reaching over the counter he grabbed a couple bottles of alcohol and opened them up before pouring their contents along the bar and floor. Then from his pocket he pulled a pack of matches and lit one up then threw it onto the bar setting it ablaze. Looking to Cinder who didn't seem all to bothered by the murder she just witnessed, he gesture for the door with his head. Once the two were outside the, now on fire, bar, he spoke up again. "By the way, the names Hazama, now tell me more about this job."

Cinder grinned at the man as they walked away from the burning building. "Gladly."

 **With Six**

"I don't wanna." Six stood with his arms crossed while the two girls with him stood with eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean you don't want to?" Amber asked the courier. The three stood at the docks of Mistral city with a large boat nearby waiting for them. "This is the fastest way to get to the eastern cape of Mistral. Our next job is out there, what's the issue?"

"I don't do boats." He stated simply.

The two girls looked at each others for several seconds as they let his words sink in. "You're scared of boats?" Emerald asked her new brother figure with some amusement in her voice.

Six scoffed. "I ain't scared of shit, I just don't trust them."

After several more seconds of silence the two dark skin beauties burst into laughter earning a death glare from the courier. "I can't believe it!" Amber held her sides as she laughed. "Mr. I'm a badass cold blooded killer is scared of boats." Amber had to lean on Emerald to keep from falling. After several minutes of laughter the two began to calm down. "Look Six, I've already bought the tickets and had the motor cycle taken aboard so it's either get on the boat or walk."

Six stood staring at the boat, even with his helmet on Amber could tell that he was considering the two options. With an exasperated sigh she walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his and began pulling him towards the boat, Emerald followed her lead and took his other arm with a smile. "Come on Six, everything is gonna be fine." Emerald comforted the courier with a gentle voice.

"Yeah, and if the worst does come to pass you know I can keep us safe." Amber comforted him from the other side as well.

Six swallowed loudly as he looked at the two smiling girls on his arms pulling him towards the boat. "Fine, but my gut is telling me this shit is gonna suck."

"It's a luxury Schnee company liner, nearly four hundred people are gonna be on board. It's got every safety feature you could think of and then some. I promise you everything is going to be okay." Amber gave his arm a light squeeze and a soothing smile.

 **Hours later**

"I so fucking told you!" Six shouted at his two companions as a trio of ships flying White Fang colors surrounded their boat.

 **Go ahead and send me all your hate over Hazama, I don't care. This is MY story and I'll add whoever the fuck I want to it and if someone has a problem with that then they can go write their own fuckin story. To everyone who doesn't have a problem with my adding Hazama, thank you for reading and know that your my favorite, especially you Steve. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I meant to write this sooner but it has come to my attention that NONE OF YOU KNOW WHO HAZAMA IS, and this caused me to fall into a disappointment induced coma! Hazama is arguably the lead antagonist for the fighting game and anime series Blazblue, I've actually got another story I'm writing based off the game. To be honest if I had to choose between nobody knowing who Hazama is and people flaming me over him I'd take the not knowing any day but still. Let's do this.**

Six stood alone on the deck of the ship as a boarding party of around twenty men came over from the ship in front of them, Amber and Emerald had taken the passengers to the lower decks for safety and the captain of the boat had barricaded the wheel house with most of the officers. This left the responsibility of negotiations to Six, something that was never really his strong suit. "Good day gentlemen, how can I help you all?" Six called out to the group as a large man with a club on his back approached.

"Who the hell are you? Where's the captain of this ship?" The large man with incredibly hairy arms demanded.

"The captain is currently up in the wheel house pissing himself with half his crew, I am just a passenger who got stuck with the job of negotiations. So to this end, what do you want?" Six explained earning a nod from the pirate.

"You've got some balls, you a faunus or a human under that helmet of your's?" The man chuckled.

"I'm a courier." Six answered plainly.

This earned a bout of laughter from the pirate before as well as his crew. "Well yur about the ballsyist mail man I've ever met to accept this job." The pirate looked Six up and down for a moment. "And rather well armed for one at that. What's your name?"

"Six, and I'm not a mail man. Also nowadays I do the courier thing as more of a side gig, now I'm a culler." Six stated calmly earning several whispers from the group of pirates, several even took a few steps further away or tightened their grips on their weapons.

The captain lost his smile. "A culler huh, I've heard my fair share of horror stories about you lot. Strong as huntsmen but not quite right in the head, also usually stick to grimm infested areas. What's a culler doing on a Schnee liner?" The captain of the pirate group asked now more on guard.

Six nodded his head, he'd been meaning to look up more about cullers since he got the title. He mentioned his title a few times and while most civilians didn't really react he'd noticed a few soldiers or shadier looking people pale slightly. Now he was even more interested in his new profession. "I was alerted that the grimm population about fifty miles out from the town this ship is heading had spiked in the past few years. I'm going to be spending the next year or two thinning out their numbers. Now I'll ask again, what is it you want with this ship and it's passengers?" Six crossed his arms, he was very happy he was wearing his helmet. It was so much easier to lie when nobody could see your face. "And by the way, there is a huntress aboard as well. She's currently down with the passengers."

"Hmm." The captain thought to himself. "I originally intended on taking this ship for ransom, but dealing with both a culler and a huntress. Not sure it's worth the casualties." The captain thought to himself aloud. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to accept a cut in exchange for looking the other way on this?"

Six laughed. "About two months ago I'd have taken you up on that offer in a heart beat, but unfortunately some rather powerful people already know I'm on this boat and if it gets held for ransom and I don't even try to stop it they'll have my ass. Besides that would still leave the huntress." Six explained. "How about this, we go down to the hold and you have your boys take any cargo that looks nice, and we part ways nice and peacefully? I'll even talk to the huntress on board and convince her to agree."

The captain let out a loud laugh. "Hah hah, I like this guy! Very well Culler, lead the way."

Six nodded and turned around and began leading the group towards the stairs, Six was rather happy with himself. Usually he wasn't great with negotiations but this worked out rather well.

Then without any warning something incredibly hard slammed into the couriers side sending him flying over the edge of the boat and into the water. "Sorry Mr. Culler, but business is business." The captain laughed holding his giant club over his shoulder.

 **Elsewhere**

"So who is it we're going to see, I believe I've been more than patient with letting you drag me all the way to Atlas for this." Cinder asked the green hair assassin.

"Well you mentioned we needed someone else for this job you've got in the works, then you mention recruiting Marcus Black. I've met Marcus once, he's a sloppy drunk whose so out of practice I doubt he could find the pointy end of a knife. Instead I figured I'd introduce you to someone far better, I ran into him a few months back." Hazama explained to the black haired woman who was desperately trying to hide just how cold she was even while bundled up in a thick coat. Hazama on the other hand had only added a scarf to his usual outfit not really minding the near zero temperatures as the walked through the snow covered forest. "He and I were both hired to kill the same person by different clients, we ended up fighting over the kill. Turns out the target was so startled by the fact that two assassins were duking it out in his mansion that he had a heart attack and died. We both decided to simply report that we caused the heart attack on purpose in order to make it look like an accident."

"So he was able to fight you to a stand still, why haven't I ever heard of him then?" Cinder asked through her teeth so they wouldn't chatter.

"Well to my knowledge he doesn't often take jobs and the ones he does take on usually aren't anything huge or difficult, he's not in the game to get rich, I'm pretty sure he just does it cuz it's all he knows. We're here." Hazama pointed out before gesturing to a small stream of smoke rising in the distance. After only a few more minutes of walking the two came upon a small cabin nestled in the woods, smoke rising from a single chimney.

Walking up to the door slightly quicker than needed Cinder held out her hand and knocked, it only took a few seconds for the door to open to reveal a young looking boy with black hair and a light blue casual kimono. "Hi there, are you lost?" The boy asked happily with a smile that seemed to be devoid of any really happiness on his face, strangely it set Cinder's hair on end.

"Long time no see Sojiro." Hazama spoke up finally catching up to Cinder.

"Oh, hi there Mr. Hazama. I must say this really is a surprise, what are you doing all the way out here?" Sojiro asked just as happily as before.

"We came to find you kid, mind if we take this inside? I think Cinder's about to freeze solid." Hazama chuckled at the glare Cinder was sending him.

"Oh of course." The boy stepped aside to allow the two inside, Cinder made a beeline for the fire place which had a medium sized pot hanging above the flames. "Normally I'd apologize for the mess but you didn't call ahead so I won't." He laughed at his own joke.

Hazama walked over to a table against the wall and took a seat in the only chair, Sojiro just sat down on the bed against the wall. It was a very small cabin, only the one room for a kitchen, bedroom, and fireplace to all be packed in. "You okay there Cin?" Hazama asked the woman who was kneeling so close to the fire she may have been at risk of catching her hair ablaze.

"I hate the cold and we just walked three hours through the snow, give me a few minutes to thaw." Cinder hissed.

"So kid, how ya been? That cut heal up well?" Hazama looked to the boy.

"Oh I've been just fine, and the cut healed after a few days thanks to my aura. How about your foot?" Sojiro gestured towards the hatted mans right foot.

"Only took a week, but that's what I get for leaving myself open like that." Hazama shrugged.

"So I'm curious, why come all the way out here. Want a rematch, or are you here on a job?" The boy asked extremely nonchalantly about whether or not they were there to kill him.

Cinder finally decided to speak up. "I need to hire the best of the best for a job, and according to Hazama, you qualify."

"Really? I'm flattered, so what's this job then?" Sojiro asked the woman.

"We'll discuss it later, before that, what's in the pot." Cinder waved him off before lifting the lid off the pot.

 **With Six**

When Six finally reopened his eyes he was met with a moment of extreme confusion quickly followed by agonizing pain coming from his right arm and ribs, moving to grab a stimpak he was surprised to realize that he was underwater. But why was he underwater, and why hadn't he drowned?

After a few moments everything came rushing back to him, in a moment of pure instinct just before he blacked out after being hit by the bastard with the club he managed to pull off his helmet and throw on his rebreather that he got from the boomers a while back. Closing his eye for a moment Six thanked the lord for giving him such an impulse as it had definitely saved his life, with all his gear and weapons he wasn't surprised to find himself lying on the sea floor.

Pulling out a stimpak he stabbed it into his arm along with some med-x for the pain, it would take several hours for his arm to heal enough to be of any use with how badly he could tell it had been broken. Checking himself he smiled at the sight of his helmet stuck in the muck next to him, instead of angry however he was just happy it hadn't been swept away by the current, grabbing it he latched it to his waist and finally looked up.

Getting to his feet was easy being underwater and quickly he began swimming towards the surface, it took nearly a full minute but when he finally breached the surface of the water he was met with a very surprising sight. Death everywhere, the White Fang ships were all in flames, corpses littered the water. Every boat looked like it was halfway sunk already. Then Six looked to the sky and found the sun was already close to setting, he'd been unconscious far longer than he originally believed, several hours easily.

Swimming over to one of the sinking boats Six climbed on and began searching for an emergency survival kit, most ships had one so he hoped there'd be one on this one. Luckily he managed to find one with an emergency inflatable raft as well. Pulling it out he quickly pulled the cord causing it to inflate, grabbing an oar he paddled over to the only other boat that hadn't already sunk and quickly found the same kit aboard and grabbed it along with it's raft just encase something happened to the one he was using now.

After nearly half an hour the final boat had completely sunk and Six was left drifting on his raft. Lifting his pipboy he checked to see if he could call Amber for a pick up, but of course the screen said no signal. "Fanfuckingtastic." Six let his arm fall to his side as he let out a tired sigh. "I don't do boat I told them. I don't trust them I said. Oh Six you're being stupid it's totally safe, what could happen? THIS FUCKING HAPPENED!"

 **With Amber**

Amber laid curled in a ball on the bed in the room she had gotten for the three of them, she'd been there for hours. When the pirates had made it to the hold she was worried, when the captain bragged about sending Six over board with a strike to his side with his club she was scared, when she beat down every pirate and Emerald couldn't find Six anywhere she became furious. With the wrath of a goddess she had massacred every pirate present without remorse. Never in her life had she lost control in such a way, she burned men to ashes, bisected them with blades of wind, impaled them with shards of ice. It wasn't until after she'd run out of pirates that she'd realized what she'd done and what had made her do it.

The door to the room opened and shut as Emerald slipped in, tears in her eyes as she walked over to the bed Amber laid on. "Amber... I didn't find him."

Amber didn't say anything as she laid motionless. He'd been the first person she'd ever told her secret to and now he was gone, he was her... what was he to her? Her friend, her only real friend. The only person who didn't associate with her solely because of her powers, the only person who never gave a shit about what she was and instead looked at who she was. "He's gone." She whispered before a light whimper came out and her body shook lightly.

Emerald couldn't stop the sobs from escaping her as well, she hadn't known Six for long, hell she'd only known him for just over a day. Still though, he'd been the only one to ever treat her as anything other than trash, she wanted to help her. He had been her ray of hope and now so quickly after meeting he was gone. As Emerald sobbed openly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

The two girls slowly cried themselves to sleep in each others embrace.

 **A sad yet ironic ending to a long awaited chapter, I'll definitely try to get the next out soon enough. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blah blah blah let's do this.**

Mercury sighed as he laid back in his tree house, it was a tiny structure, barely big enough to fit his teenage body inside. It wasn't by any means a luxurious place but it was his, and one of the few things his father ever gave him. Over the years he'd made small improvements to it himself as well as repairing other parts that needed it.

Most teens his age would've grown out of having a tree house but to Mercury it was more than a simple tree house, it was somewhere he could go to escape his father on day when he was angry or had to much to drink, which was most day, like today. He relax knowing his father wouldn't look for him there, whether it was because he didn't care enough to actually leave the house or because he forgot he even build the tree house in the first place was debatable.

"One more year." He whispered to himself with his eyes closed. "Just one more year and I'm out of this hellhole." He smiled.

He sat there silently enjoying the sounds of nature around him when he heard the wind pick up and blow through the trees bringing with it the familiar smell of rain. Looking out the small door at the sky he frowned at the dark grey clouds. "Perfect." He groaned. The rain wasn't really an issue as the tree house was water proof and the roof was water tight meaning he'd stay dry. The problem was that his house was half a mile away and he really didn't want to walk through the rain. "Guess I'll be sleeping here again." He shrugged.

After half an hour Mercury could feel himself dozing off, the sounds of the storm outside lulling him to sleep. Then something happened that he truly never expected, someone knocked on his door. Raising an eyebrow at the tiny door he moved over to it. "Dad?" He asked wondering why his father would come all the out here to talk to him or why he'd want to talk to him at all. Pushing the door open he was greeted by what looked like a cross between a gas mask and a helmet. "The fuck!" He fell back in surprise.

"Yo." The helmet said as it pulled itself up revealing the body it was connected to, the man quickly pulled himself into the tiny tree house causing the already cramped area to feel down right suffocating.

"Who the hell are you?" Mercury tried to get into a defensive position but found the tree house didn't provide enough area to do so.

Lifting his hands the man grabbed the helmet and pulled it off revealing his face. "What's up kid." He nodded to Mercury. "Sorry for barging in but I was getting cold out in the rain, the names Six." He said as he set his helmet in his lap.

Mercury looked the man over only just now noticing all the weapons on the man, the largest easily being the rifle that only fit in the tree house because of the angle it was in. "What the hell are you doing out here?" He asked still trying to register what was happening. "We're at least fifty miles from anywhere."

Reaching into his coat the man pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to the boy who shook his head, putting one into his mouth he lit it up. "That's a long story."

 **One hour later**

"Okay so let me get all this straight." Mercury said calmly as he chew on some beef jerky the man had pulled out of his coat, the man seemed to have a large number of snacks hidden away in the coat as he was also munching on some chips. "So you woke up on the bottom of the ocean floor after a pirate attack.

"Yep."

"And then scavenged a raft from the sinking pirate boats that you think your girlfriend destroyed."

"Not dating."

"You spent four days a drift before washing up on shore."

"Uh huh."

"And you've spent the past week walking while just hoping you come across a town because you realized while you were on said raft that you scroll watch thing was damaged and can't call you boss or friends."

"Sounds about right." Six nodded as he put another handful of chips in his mouth. "Definitely not my best few days, but not my worst." He shrugged.

Mercury couldn't help but chuckle at his words. "You live a very interesting life." He laughed earning a laugh in return.

"Yeah well it's not always everything it's cracked up to be." Reaching into his coat again he pulled out a bottle and took a sip before offering it to Mercury.

Mercury shrugged and took the bottle, it wouldn't be his first drink, he'd snuck several from his fathers stash before. Taking the bottle he took a swig only to immediately spit it out and begin coughing. "What the hell is this!?"

Six laughed heartily at the boys reaction before grabbing the bottle and taking a swig himself. "Two hundred year old whisky, one hundred eighty two proof. This shit'll put anyone on their ass damn quick, unless you're like me and got implants that make it really hard to get drunk." He smile before stowing the bottle back in his coat.

The two sat contently talking for several more hours, mostly Six regaling the teen with tale of his exploits. Once the storm finally died down Mercury poked his head out of the tree house and looked around. "Rains gone." He told the courier who popped his neck before moving to the door and climbing out soon followed by the the grey haired teen.

"Thanks for letting me hang out in your tree house." Six punched the kids shoulder after placing his helmet back on his head.

"Hey, before you go, why not follow me back to my house? You could probably bribe my old man with booze to use his scroll." Mercury offered.

Six thought the offer over for a moment before shrugging and nodding. "Lead the way."

 **With Amber**

Amber and Emerald walked up the walk way towards Beacon tower, after loosing Six the maiden decided it would be best to return to the school and report to the headmaster. Emerald had been doing everything in her power to help her along the way even though it was clear that she was hurt as well. She honestly had no clue why this all hurt so bad, Six was just her partner, they'd only known each other for a few weeks! Why did she care so much?

"Amy, is that the headmaster?" Emerald looked up at the older girl next to her pointing ahead. Loosing the man who decided to pull her off the streets without any ulterior motives, but she knew Amber was suffering so much more. Over the passed week she'd gotten to know the woman better and even began admiring how strong she was, but she knew she was in denial over how she felt about Six.

Amber looked ahead and saw both Ozpin and Glynda standing in their path, seeing the blonde woman who was like an older sister to her and the old man who was like her father instantly shattered the dam holding back her emotions. She broke into sobs and ran to Glynda and began crying into her shoulder.

Ozpin watched with a deep frown before looking to Emerald. "Hello there, could you please explain this?" He gestured to the sobbing maiden.

Emerald nodded sadly. "We lost Six." She muttered quietly causing Ozpin's eyes to widen.

"Oh... I see." Ozpin was quiet for nearly a minute. "Please follow me, we should speak of this in private." He gestured for Glynda to lead the sobbing maiden into the tower. It didn't take long for them to make it to the headmasters office. "Alright, please tell me what you can."

"Wel-" Emerald was interrupted when Ozpin's scroll started to ring showing an unknown number, that was very odd as he knew everyone who knew his private number. "I very sorry, let me check this." He answered the video call. "Hello?"

"OZPIN! Holy shit it's could to hear your voice!" The entire room became deathly quiet at the familiar voice and face/helmet on the screen. "Man you wouldn't believe the week I've had."

"Six?" Amber asked quietly.

"Amber, why're you at Beacon? Never mind, can you send someone to pick us up?" Six asked before the sound of gun fire came over the call. "Merc to your left!"

"Six, we were under the impression that you were dead." Ozpin explained.

"What really? No I'm fine, my pipboy got a bit banged up and I haven't been able to call anyone and have been los- FUCK OFF!" Another wave of gunfire followed by the roar of a grimm came over the call. "I've been lost. Look, me and Merc here are kinda busy with some grimm, mind sending someone to come get us?"

"Of course, I'm messaging headmaster Lionheart now with the coordinates of your scroll. They'll be there within the day." Ozpin reassured.

"Six!" Amber shouted snatching the scroll from the headmaster surprising everyone present. "You're okay." She smiled widely.

"Of course I am Princess, I told you I was really hard to kill. I'll see you soon, so put a smile on that face, and watch over Emmy." Six said happily.

"Six above us!" A male voice came from the background.

"Got it!" He responded. "Hey I gotta go, we're having a party here and our guests are getting offended." Six said while reloading his rifle.

"Don't keep them waiting." She sniffed wiping her eyes.

 **With Six**

"YOU AIN'T SHIT SON!" Six screamed as he shot a beowulf point blank in the face with his rifle. "Merc, how you holdin up?"

Mercury back flipped away from a ursa then kick a claw it swiped at him with, his aura protecting his limbs, and fired off a round from the hand gun Six had given him when they were first attacked. "I'm fine, I think they're thinning out." He called back to the courier who ducked under another beowulf claw and jammed his massive bowie knife into it's chest before lifting his rifle with one arm and blasting an incoming creep putting a hole through it.

The two men continued slaughtering the grimm for another ten minutes with Six handling the majority and Mercury running distraction duty. All the while in the distance Mercury's home continued burning, his fathers corpse lying face down nearby.

After what felt like hours they managed to kill the final grimm leaving them both standing panting back to back. "Holy shit." Six took a deep breath before holstering his gun, he saw Mercury begin walking over to his fathers corpse. The teen stopped when he was standing over the man, Six frowned, this wasn't what he wanted. Walking over to the boy he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Merc, had I known..."

"No, he was a paranoid old idiot. You just defended yourself when he opened fire, guess he figure you were an assassin." The boy shrugged. "The bastard didn't even bother to warn me before shooting." He growled scowling at the man who was his father.

"Still, he's your father." Six spoke softly.

"No, he was never a father. He was a drunk who hated my guts, blamed me for my moms death." Leaning down Mercury struggled to pull the mans corpse onto his shoulder. With a great deal of effort he began pulling the body towards the burning house at the top of the hill.

Six grabbed the other side and helped the boy along. The two carried the body up to the raging inferno and Mercury gestured towards the body then the fire, Six nodded in understanding. With a bit of effort the two threw the corpse into the fire, then they simply stood there watching as the flames engulfed the body.

Neither said anything for several minutes before Six reached into his coat and pulled out his bible and removed his helmet. "We come into to this world sinning, and by all rights we should all burn once we die. But in Christ's blood we are made clean. Mercury, what was your fathers name?"

Mercury was quiet for a moment. "Marcus Black."

"Marcus Black, I didn't know you, and from what I did know you were far from an honorable man. I wish there was some good I could say about you, but all I can do is pray that you find peace in the arms of God." Six closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer for the mans soul.

After another minute Six reopened his eyes and looked to Mercury who was now squatting down staring into the fire. "Hey kid, wanna join me on the road?" He held out his hand to the teen.

Mercury looked at the hand before smiling. "I don't know, I was gonna go live in my tree house." He chuckled before taking the hand and standing back up. "Where's this road take us?"

"That's the best part." Six responded sounding excited. "No way of knowing till we get there." He laughed. "Come one, our ride should be here in a few hours." He punched the kids shoulder before turning and walking back down the hill.

 **AND THE GROUP IS COMPLETE! I was planning on Emerald and Mercury joining them from the start, looking forward to their adventures together. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Been playing PUBG lately, I suck ass at it. I've yet to get more than three kills in a game. Let's do this.**

"So then me and the assassin both pulled the trigger, we both went silent for like five seconds. Get this, both guns jammed!" Six laughed as he told his story to Mercury who sat across from him in the airship flying over the Vale country side. "So after we realized what had happened he pulled a knife, I on the other hand hand forgot to pull my knife out of one of his buddies a minute before."

Mercury sat completely enthralled in his story. "So what'd you do?"

"I beat him to death with my jammed gun and walked away with a new knife." Six reached into his boot and pulled out a serrated combat knife with a razor sharp edge. "It was on that day I started to always carry spares." Tossing the knife into the air he caught it by the tip of the blade and handed it to the teen. "That's something I've noticed hunters don't quite understand, they always put so much work into the their weapons that they never have anything else to fall back on when something jams or breaks." Reaching back into his boot he pulled out the knifes sheath and handed it to the teen. "Keep that with you, you never know when you'll need it."

Mercury smiled at his reflection in the blade. "What about you? Don't you need it as a spare?"

Six laughed. "Kid, I've got four more hidden on me right now, I've got spares for my spares." He smacked the teens shoulder. looking back out the window Six smiled. "Hey check it out, you can see Beacon."

Mercury moved over and looked out quickly gaining an amazed look on his face. "Damn, that's a lot bigger than I was expecting." Mercury chuckled before returning to his seat. "So I've been meaning to ask, who are we going to be meeting up with?"

"Two girls named Amber and Emerald, Amber is my... partner I guess you could say. I'm her bodyguard. Emerald is around your age actually, pulled her off the street of Mistral City, she was a pickpocket." Mercury nodded.

"You're just putting together a little collection of orphans aren't you?"

This earned another laughed from the courier. "I guess I am. Now get comfortable, we still got another half hour before we arrive."

 **Elsewhere**

Deep in the forests of Mistral laid a man, he wore a long red coat with a black outfit underneath. He had short black hair and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses. Stabbed into the ground next to him was a large single edged sword that looked like it was meant to be wielded with two hands. Reaching down to his waist the man grabbed a gourd and gave it a shake.

"Empty." He sighed before using his one good arm to prop himself up and look around. "This doesn't feel like paradise, and it doesn't feel like hell either." Looking around he took in the scenery around him, turning his eyes to his sword he reached up and grasped the handle. Pulling himself to his feet he quickly pulled the blade from the ground and gave it a single powerful swing to rid it of the dirt stuck to it and then placed it onto his back. "I guess my story isn't quite over just yet."

After another moment he began walking, he didn't really care about the direction, he had no clue where he was. He didn't know how long he'd walked when he finally came upon the edge of the forest, the sun had begun to lower so it must've been at least a few hours. When he stepped out of the thick woods and onto a worn looking dirt road he was left with a choice. "Right or left?" He asked himself looking down both paths, he couldn't see the end of either nor any sign of civilization either way. Reaching into his coat coat he pulled out a coin and looked it over. "Heads right, tails left." He muttered before giving the coin a strong flip with his thumb sending it turning high in the air.

A moment later it came falling back down and the man let it hit the ground, looking at the coin he reached down and picked it back up. "Right it is."

He walked until the sun had set and continued until it began to peak over the horizon the next day, it wasn't very difficult, he'd made journeys far further and in worse conditions before. If anything he had enjoyed the quiet of the night, it gave plenty of time to think about what had happened to him over the past few days, his true 'death' which didn't seem to want to let him rest.

In the distance he heard the silence break as the sound of engines roared loudly. Within moments he could see the forms of several motorbikes riding down the road towards him. Deciding to do the polite thing he stepped out of their path and onto the side of the road, to his annoyance however they didn't seem the type to be thankful and began circling once they reached him. Coming to a stop about seven people, bandit by the way they were dressed, maybe highway men, all drew weapons.

"Morning." One spoke getting off his motorcycle. "Who might you be sir?"

Letting out a tired sigh he replied. "Nobody important, just a vagabond. Why do you ask."

"No reason really, I just noticed that big fancy sword on yur back their. Mind lettin me take a closer look at it." He grinned.

"Sure thing." Reaching over his shoulder he gabbed the blade and pulled it off his back before holding it out to the man who looked surprised that he was actually letting him take the sword.

Grabbing the handle he completely caught off guard by the weight of the blade when the man let go and nearly fell to the ground. "What the hell?"

Reaching down the man grabbed the blade again and picked it back up. "Someone as weak as you isn't worthy of wielding a blade like this. Now leave before you make me angry." He said calmly before beginning to walk again only to be stopped by a blade being pointed at him by one of the men, he let out yet another sigh. "Never any rest for the wicked." He shook his head before attacking.

While all the happened a single raven sat on a branch watching the entire event take place.

 **Haven Academy**

Headmaster Leonardo Lionheart sat quietly behind his desk going over some paper work, it was a rather normal day. The only interesting things to have happened recently was when he had to send that airship to pick up the fall maidens partner, the horsemen. He sighed, the maidens were stressful enough to know about, now this? It was enough to give a man a migraine just thinking about it.

A blinking light appeared on his scroll on his desk, touching the screen he answered. "Yes?"

"Headmaster, you have a... man here who wants to see you." His secretaries voice came over the device, she sound somewhat disturbed.

"Thank you, please send him in." He straightened himself up, not sure who would be coming to see him today. He had no appointments scheduled. He waited for nearly a minute until the door to his office received a knock. "Come in." He called in response.

A moment later the door opened revealing a man that instantly set every hair on the end. "Good afternoon headmaster, sorry for dropping in like this." The man chuckled to himself, his voice was old and rough like sand paper. His skin was gray and looked like it had been ripped off a corpse and draped over another, his eyes were so dull and white most would assume he was blind. "My mistress asked me to... stop by and get a report."

That caused his heart to drop. "Salem sent you." Leonardo loosened his collar. "Very well, please take a seat." He shakily gestured for one of the chairs across from his desk. Walking over to the chair the corpse man pulled out a hand rolled cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, taking a long drag he let out a large cloud of smoke.

"Do you have any updates on any of the four?" He asked calmly.

"Yes actually... it would seem that the current fall maiden has acquired something of a bodyguard. One that Ozpin believes is a horsemen, I do not know a great deal about the man except that he appears to be rather formidable. As for the spring maiden, I still have no idea who or where they may be. The others believe that I'm still in contact with the maiden and that the former spring maiden is still the current one. They still have no clue that she's been dead for sometime." The headmaster explained.

"I see, that's good to know. What else has been happening with the old wizard?" The man finished off his cigarette.

"Not much yet, but I'm certain he has something in the works." The headmaster tiredly put his head into his hands. "By the way, I never caught your name." He looked back up to the disgusting looking man.

Said man smiled widely. "Please, call me Justice."

 **Beacon**

As the ship began to land the ramp began to open revealing Six and Mercury standing in the belly of the airship, standing on the landing pad were Amber, Emerald, Ozpin, and a blonde haired green eyed woman. Six raised his hands and removed his helmet before leaning in closer to Mercury. "Their probably gonna be super happy to see me so please don't laugh if they start crying." He whispered into the teens ear earning a nod.

Once the ship finally touched down the pair began walking down the ramp towards the now approaching group, Amber was leading the way. Six gave a smile and raised his arms in a manner that welcomed a hug. "Did you miss me princ-" Before he could finish his sentence an aura enhance fist slammed into the side of his face hard enough to send him flying all the way over the edge of Beacon's cliff.

Everyone stood completely stunned, staring at the maiden who'd thrown the punch as she walked over to the edge of the cliff and shouted. "THAT'S FOR SCARING ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Moments later she turned back to the group with a smile on her face. "That felt really good."

 **Hours Later**

"You punched me off a cliff." Six growled sitting on a couch in the room Ozpin had provided for the four visitors.

"And you made me think you died, I'd say we're even." Amber replied as she added sugar to a cup of tea.

"LIKE HELL WE ARE!" The courier threw his arms up in indignation. "How the hell is it my fault that a pirate band boarded a boat, that I never wanted to get on by the way, nailed me with a club that knocked me unconscious at the bottom of the ocean!? I refuse to take ANY responsibility for ANY of this shit!" Six looked over to the gray haired teen sitting in front of the TV next to Emerald playing a fighting game. "Merc back me up here."

"No way yur pulling me into this." He responded never looking away from his match against the pickpocket.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Six stood and stomped out of the room and down the hall, as he walked he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one in his mouth. Walking up some stairs to a door he exited out onto the roof and pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette, taking a long drag he stared up at the shattered moon that hung in the night sky. After a minute the door behind him opened earning his attention, turning his head he saw it was Amber. "What do you wan-" For the second time that day he was cut off by the woman, however this time instead of a punch to the face she slammed her body into his and wrapped him into a tight hug. Six was caught off guard by the action, he was further surprised when he noticed the girl was shaking. "Amber?" He asked, the anger and frustration having left his voice.

"I was so scared." She choked out as she sobbed into his chest, he could feel her tears bleeding through his thick under shirt. "I thought... I thought you were gone."

Six was quiet as he let his mind wrap around all of this, then after nearly another minute he returned the hug and pulled the sobbing maiden closer. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I promise you." He pulled away and lifted her head to face him. "I'm not going anywhere."

 **Alright I think that's good for this chapter, sorry for the wait but school has to take priority. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So before we begin I'd like to make an announcement, on my other story Dawn Over Remnant: Omakes I will be doing a Q &A. If you'd like to have a member of the Akatsuki answer any questions that I can answer then PM me with your questions. Do not post them in the reviews as I will not use any written there. Let's get started.**

Six walked down the sidewalk of Vale with a piece of paper in his hand, he read over it several times with a frown on his face. "I seriously don't know what half this shit is." He groaned as he looked the list of items Amber, Emerald and Mercury had asked him to pick up in Vale before they headed out on their next mission. It had been nearly a month since they reunited back at Beacon and Six was itching to get back on the road.

Walking into a nearby supermarket he decided to start with the stuff he recognized, medical supplies. He grabbed a shopping cart made his way to the pharmacy and grabbed several boxes of bandages as well as disinfectant, painkillers, and antibiotics along with several other necessities. Next was also easy, emergency rations just encase they ran out of food. He grabbed two large boxes of ration bars and threw them into the cart. "Okay now what?" He asked before fishing out the list again. "What the hell are tampons?" He asked aloud having never before heard the term. Shrugging the courier walked over to a nearby employee and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, how may I help you si-ahhh!" The woman screamed upon seeing Six who was fully encased in his armor and gear still, weapons all over his body including his rifle slung across his back.

Six decided to simply ignore the scream and held up his list. "Yes I was hoping you could what are and where I can find tampons." The woman stood terrified for several seconds as she tried to process what the he was asking her.

"Wh-what?" She stammered.

"I have no clue what they are but both my partner and little sister were both adamant that I get these brands." He pointed to the sheet of paper. "I was hoping you could explain what they are you me."

"You want to know what... Okay." The woman composed herself after determining she was not in any danger. "Right this way and I'll explain."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Six was extremely happy he was wearing his helmet right otherwise everyone around him would be able to see his face, or more specifically how red it was. He wasn't sure why, but after learning what 'feminine products' were he became mortified at the thought of having to buy them. "Never again." He grumbled to himself as he continued walking down the street. His next stop was somewhere he was hoping would take his mind off that confusingly terrible experience, a gun shop. He needed to stock up on ammo not only for him but also for Emerald and Mercury's new weapons.

The two had been training hard since they got them and were improving immensely but still had quite a ways to go. In fact Six himself had been getting better as well, Amber had been forcing him into working on his aura and he was surprised just how much stronger and faster he'd gotten because of the energy. He still hadn't managed to figure out his semblance but his aura level had already raised by twenty two percent since they began training, which he was told was a a lot.

Stopping outside the weapon store he was looking for Six took a moment and looked at an odd looking hand cannon in the store window, it was a large triple barreled revolver with three separate cylinders, triggers, and hammer. He wasn't sure why but something about the gun seemed a bit off. Shaking his head Six made his way into the shop and quickly began grabbing boxes of ammunition.

After about half an hour Six had gather a large pile of ammunition boxes of nearly a dozen different calibers, and of about four different dust types. Carrying the pile over to the counter where a large bald man stood waiting with a raised eyebrow. "I'm gonna need to see some idea before I let you buy this much ammo sir." The man gave Six a skeptical look. Shrugging Six pulled out his Cullers license and showed it to the man earning a surprised look. "A culler, wow. It's rare to see one of you inside the walls. I guess that explains why you need so much ammo, I'm guessing you don't get to restock very often being out in the wilds as much as you are." He said as he began ringing the boxes up.

As he did this Six looked around the shop a bit before looking into the display case, inside was an interesting looking weapon that he surprisingly had seen before back in the wasteland, or something like it at least. "Hey, how much for that." Six asked pointing to the weapon.

The man looked to where he was pointing before continuing to ring up all the ammo. "That is three thousand lien." He answered before grabbing the weapon from inside the glass case and setting it on the counter for Six to see.

"Three thousand lien?! You're out of your fucking mind, this thing isn't worth more than fifteen hundred." Six spoke in a raised voice pointing at the weapon on the counter of the gun shop.

"Buddy this thing isn't exactly a mass produced piece of equipment, nearly every part of this beauty is custom made." The man raised the very tiny pistol connected to a small metal pole with a spring. "Not to mention it's nearly thirty years old, it's practically an antique."

Six reached into his coat and pulled out one of his knives. "Thirty is nothing, this baby right here is over two hundred years old. I'll give you seventeen fifty for it." Six bartered with the man.

"Twenty five." The shop owner crossed his arms.

"Two grand and I'll throw in the knife, that's my final offer." Spoke while staring the man in the eye.

The pair were silent for several seconds before the shop owner finally nodded. "Fine." He slid the gun over to Six who counted out two thousand lien and pulled the knife out of it's sheath. It wasn't anything special, he had three more not counting his baby Blood-nap, he loved that knife.

Taking the gun off the counter he smiled at it, he'd seen one like it before in an old comic book he'd found about the old west but had never seen one before today. It was a small single shot pistol attached to a rig that you would strap to your arm, the gun would remain hidden up up sleeve until you moved a certain way and activated the spring and the gun would pop out of your sleeve into your hand. It wasn't designed for a gunfight or for killing grimm, instead it was mainly used for assassinations or as a back up when your other weapons were gone for whatever reason. The comic he saw it in had a cowboy use it during a poker match against a cheating man.

"Alright, now with the the ammo and the gun all together, plus the ten percent huntsmen discount your total is twenty nine sixty two." The shop keeper looked at Six waiting.

"Here's the two grand for the gun, send the remaining to the headmaster of Beacon academy. Make sure to note that the bill is for Courier Six, he'll pay for it." He told the man as he began to strap the gun to his arm, as he did this his eye once again wandered over to the gun in the window. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about that gun over there, it's got a weird vibe about it." Six got the mans attention, he looked up from where he'd been bagging the boxes of ammo.

The man didn't even need to look at which gun he was looking at to know what he was talking about. "It's not for sale." He frowned deeply.

Six looked to him with a raised eyebrow underneath his helmet, the fast reaction of the man earning his interest. "Can I ask why?" He walked over to the window where it sat on a small wooden stand.

The man grunted. "Not important, it's just not for sale."

Six was now very interested with the gun, he reached into one of the pockets on his leg and fished out a pouch he hadn't touched in a long time. Walking over to the counter he turned the pouch upside down allowing several dozen golden legion coins to fall onto the glass. "How much?"

The shop keeper stared wide eyed at all the gold onto the counter, picking up one of the coins he looked it over closely. It was easily worth around four hundred lien, every one of the coins were. Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth the man dropped the coin. "I can't sell it dammit!" He shouted at Six who didn't flinch. "The damn thing is cursed!"

Six stared at him for several seconds before chuckling. "Really? Cursed?" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah I knew you'd look at me like that, but I've sold that thing seven times to seven different hunters. Every time they were killed by it, every person whose ever fired that thing has died painfully. So no, it's not for sale." He growled.

Six looked to the gun again before getting an idea and walking over to it and picking it up. "How about I prove I'm stronger than it's curse then?" He opened the guns chamber and looked it over before figuring out the needed caliber and reaching into his pocket and withdraw three rounds. He then slid one round into each of the three chambers. He then gave them all a spin before snapping the gun shut. Walking back over to the counter he pulled off his helmet and lifted the gun to his own head, pulling each of the three hammers back.

"What the fuck are you doing you lunatic?!" The man stepped back from the counter.

Six smiled. "Making a wager, if I survive then the gun is mine. If I lose then, well, I'm dead, and you can keep the gold." The man only stared at him in terror and didn't respond. "Ready?" Six closed his eyes and whispered something under his breath.

Then he pulled the triggers.

 **Beacon**

Adam stood at the gate to the Fang's compound with his arms cross and a frown on his face, Blake was off scouting the area around the base while he was stuck here waiting on a group of humans to show up for a meeting with the commander of Vale's White Fang branch. To say he was unhappy with the idea of allowing humans anywhere near the base was an understatement, but he would respect his commanders orders. He looked up to the man as a hero to all faunus.

Pulling out his scroll he checked the time, they were suppose to arrive in three minutes, gods be with them if they made him wait. As the time passed by he heard rustling in the bushes, the moment the clock struck the time they were meant to arrive they stepped out of the woods. There were three, a green haired man in a suit and hat with a wide smile on his face and seemingly closed eyes. Next to him was a teenage boy with short black hair wearing an eastern style outfit with a katana strapped to his waist, again there was a smile spread across his face that oddly felt wrong. Finally was the apparent leader of the group, a black haired woman wearing a short red skirt who practically dripped sex appeal.

Adam placed his hand on his blade. "Password." He spat.

"As darkness falls and our torches dim the fire of our souls will show us the path, and when we shall burn away only ashes will remain." The woman leading the group recited the phrase he was told to ask for.

Grunting Adam stepped to the side, his hand never leaving his blade. "Follow me and don't wander off, cause any trouble and you're all dead." He threatened earning a nod from the woman and a chuckle from the older man who leaned over to the teen boy and whispered something earning a snicker.

Adam lead the three through the camp towards the largest tent at the center where a massive wolf larger than a horse laid sleeping. Leaning on a large crate next to it was a very large great sword that looked like it had been through four wars and weight a ton. As they approached the wolf opened one of it's eyes and looked at the group before letting out a deep growl. "Sif, it's alright." A deep voice came from within the tent before an extremely tall man wearing full plate armor with blue accents stepped out. The wolf stood and walked over to the man who scratched the massive beast under it's chin before patting it's neck. "Good girl, now go find Blake. I need her back here, we're gonna be moving soon." Without a moments waste the wolf took off sprinting into the forest, jumping over the makeshift walls they'd built with ease. "Now, what business do you have with the Fang?" The man finally turned his gaze on the three humans.

 **There we go another chapter down, I'm trying to set us up for fun in later chapters so bare with me. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So we're 12 chapters in and I still haven't fully decided upon Six's semblance. I have one in mind that I keep going back to but I know that the only way to lock in what it is will be to write it into the story so I can't change my mind. Hopefully I'll get to that soon. Let's do this.**

Six parked his bike in Beacon's garage, getting off he quickly grabbed all of his bags, which would have been harder but the first shop he'd gone to did delivery. According to the clerk everything would be at their room by tonight. As he walked out of the garage and towards the mess hall a smile began growing across his face, one he was all to familiar with by this point, he always loved getting a new gun. It was like a kid with a new toy, and he got two so he was extra happy, he glanced down at the beauty of a hand cannon on his hip. The poor shop owner had nearly fainted after he pulled the triggers.

Pushing open the mess hall door he noticed a larger number of students than usual populating the place, it took him a second to remember that today was the first day of their second semester and they'd just gotten off break. Amber made sure he new so he wouldn't disturb classes. Shrugging he made his way to the buffet line and grabbed a tray, oddly most of the students in the line took one look at him before scurrying away to different tables, he also noticed that many were staring and whispering.

Ignoring this Six proceeded to fill his tray with a multitude of different foods and grabbing two cans of soda. Looking around the courier wanted to find a relatively empty table where he could eat in peace, luckily one such table was sat against the wall near the exit with only one person sitting there. Moving over towards the table he only took a moment to glance at the other person sitting at the table, a girl with tall rabbit ears and a book in front of her and a notebook next to her plate. As he sat down she didn't seem to even notice him when he began digging in, after removing his helmet of course. In fact it wasn't until he popped the top of one of his sodas that she glanced up at him.

At first it was just a quick glance, then a moment later her head snapped up at a speed that made the courier worry about her neck. She sat there staring as he chewed his food, swallowing he sighed. "I got something on my face?" He asked her startling her slightly.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry." She began gathering her stuff to leave when Six raised his hand to stop her.

"Chill, I'm not in the mood for rabbit stew today." He joked however by how pale the girl got he guessed she didn't get that he was joking. "That was a joke kid, take a seat. I want to ask you something." He gestured for her to sit back down, he noticed a good number to the other students were watching the pair now. Slowly and with clear discomfort the girl lowered herself back into the seat. "Good, now I was hoping you could explain why everyone keeps looking at me like I'm wearing a string of fingers around my neck?" He said leaning his head onto his fist while sipping at his drink.

The girl fidgeted under his gaze for several second. "Well... you're a Culler aren't you? There's a... rumor going around that on is on campus." She answered without meeting his gaze.

"Yeah I'm a Culler, why's that a problem?" Six asked taking a bite of his meal.

"Well..." The girl squirmed staring at her lap as he continued to wait. "Cullers kill hunters." She almost whispered.

Six quirked an eyebrow at this having never heard about that. "Hm, well I've only been one for a few months. I was under the impression we were just recluses who lived to kill grimm." Six said with genuine interest.

"You didn't know?" The girl asked surprised. "While most of their careers are spent in isolation killing grimm, on rare occasions when hunters go rouge, a culler is assigned to... eliminate them."

"Really? Well that is interesting, first I'm hearing of it but interesting none the less." Six shrugged as he continued eating. Honestly it didn't really mean much to him, killing huntsmen and huntresses who went rouge. He'd already killed so many people that he'd lost count and didn't bother checking his pipboy for the number any more, last he looked was about eight months back and it was in the four digit range. The side effect of everyone being afraid of him was just a bonus really, if someone was scared shitless of you they were far less likely to cause you any trouble. Finishing off the last of his meal Six grabbed his helmet and put it back onto his head. "Well thanks for the info bunny girl, if you ever go rouge I promise to make it quick." He chuckled before noticing her face go pale once again. He let out a sigh. "That was a joke."

 **One Week Later**

"Now this is what I'm talkin about, feels like home." Six said happily with his fists on his hips.

"This is horrible." Emerald groaned earning a chuckle from the courier.

"Remind me to never visit your home if it's like this." Mercury added.

Six looked out over the open desert of Vacuo, the scorching sun bearing down on the group causing three of the four to sweat buckets. Amber remained sitting on their bike doing her best to ignore the intense heat. "How are you not dying in that suit? It has to be at least a hundred ten out here."

Six laughed again. "This is nothing compared to the Mojave in July, one ten, one twenty were pretty normal. I once walked through Death Valley wearing a set of pitch black power armor because a pack of Gecko's were causing issues and I was hired to take care of it. Woke up two days later in Primm, a caravan found me passed out from heat stroke. Good times." He shook his head.

"You're insane." Mercury responded.

"What was your first clue." He shrugged before reaching into his coat and pulling out his trusty Vault thirteen canteen before taking a swig. "Make sure you ration your water, don't guzzle it. You might be thirsty now but it's nothing compared to how you'll be feeling when you run out." He told the two teens before looking to Amber. "So what are we doing here again?"

Amber sighed. "There's been an abnormally large number of grimm spotted in an area about eighty miles west of here near a town named Hawk's Rest. We're suppose to go there and meet up with the towns mayors to get more information." She explained for the third time.

Six nodded before walking back over to the bike and mounting it. "Well then we should get going, hop in kids." He gestured for Emerald and Mercury to get back into the odd sled like wagon that was attached to the back of the bike which had also been outfitted with tires specifically made for traveling over sand. "If we want to get there by tonight then we're gonna have to book it." Groaning the pair dragged themselves back into the wagon while Amber took her spot behind Six with her arms around his waist. "Let's go!" He shouted before taking off at breakneck speed.

 **Elsewhere**

Adam reread the mission brief for the fifth time before finally putting his scroll away and checking his blade. Blake sat across from him positively beaming, he didn't really blame her sense she had just met her long time idol only an hour before. Adam himself had acted similarly the first time he met Sir Artorias, he had looked up to the man since he was a child which wasn't at all uncommon for young boy living in Menagerie. The four Beast Knights of Menagerie were idolized by faunus the world over, even those who oppose the white fang still respect them for their strength and skill.

Blake like almost every young faunus girl from their home looked up to Lady Ciaran since she was the only woman among the four, as well as easily the most elegant and graceful. When she learned that Sir Artorias was sending them to assist the Vacuo branch of the fang she all but forced him to take her so she could meet her hero, which was a guarantee not only because Lady Ciaran lead the Vacuo branch but also because there were very few people that could make demands of Sir Artorias and one of those was her, which was how everyone knew who sent the 'request'.

"Blake do you remember the mission?" He finally asked pulling her out of her day dreams.

"Uh, yeah. Faunus have been going missing at increased numbers within half a dozen or so towns in the middle of the Vacuo desert. We're suppose to investigate quietly and find out whats going on." She explained with a blush on her face.

"Correct. Unfortunately the fang hasn't been able to establish a foothold in this area of Vacuo yet so we won't be able to call for back up, so if anything happens stay close to me." He told the cat faunus before going back to examining his blade.

"Hey Adam." She spoke up after several moments of silence.

"Hm?" He responded without looking up.

"I heard a rumor around camp that a few days ago a group of humans had a meeting with Commander Artorias while I was out scouting. What was that about?" She asked legitimately curious.

The boy tightened his grip on the handle of his blade at the mentions of humans, he truly couldn't stand them. "Nothing important. The woman in charge wanted to make a deal with the fang, the commander wasn't interested and sent them on their way." A moment after saying this a smile began to grow on his face. "She was less than pleased over his answer." Standing Adam sheathed his blade and placed it on the shelf above his head along with his mask and laid down on the chairs on his side of the bullheads cargo hold. "Get some rest while you can, we've got a few hours before we arrive."

 **With Six**

Six secure the lock around the wheels of his bike out side the town hall of the small town of Hawk's Rest. Emerald and Mercury had both opted to get the group some rooms at the local inn while he and Amber met with the Mayor. Standing up Six walked into the small building and up to Amber who was speaking to the assistant at the front desk. Why such a small town's mayor even needed an assistant he wasn't sure but they had one.

"Right this way ma'am." The assistant made to stand up and lead them to the mayors office only for Six to beat her to it and walk down the only hallway towards a door with the words 'Mayor's Office' written across the glass.

Behind him he could hear Amber apologizing for him being rude but he didn't care, manners were never one of his strong points. Without knocking Six opened the door and entered the room where a middle aged man sat at a computer typing away. Looking up the man seemed surprised by Six's arrival. "Yo, we're the hunters you ordered, what's the problem?" He asked sitting down in one of the chairs across from the man.

Amber entered soon after and smacked Six in the back of the head. "I'm sorry about him Mr. Mayor. We're here from Vale to look into the rising reports of grimm. I was hoping you could tell us more to help shed light on the situation."

The mayor sighed and leaned back. "Of course, and we have a theory as to what's attracting grimm here." He said before rubbing his eyes which had bags under them.

"Really? Anything you can tell us could help." Amber smiled before sitting down in the seat next to Six.

Nodding with a solemn look the mayor began. "We've been having a series of disappearances as of late."

 **Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I've been real busy lately. I hope you all enjoyed it because I know your gonna enjoy what I have in store. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So plenty of you have been asking for it for a while now so I decided to give you all what you want. After the ending authors note for this chapter I will post Six's stats such as his level, S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and skills. I totally not putting all his perks because fuck that, he's based off one of my New Vegas characters so I won't be pulling it out of my ass. Let's get started.**

"Aaaaaah, that's good shit." Six groaned as hey fell backwards onto the twin sized bed in the room he was sharing with Mercury. "I'll never get tired of the a clean non-rotted bed with actual sheets." Mercury only shook his head at the man sat up and began removing his gear piece by piece. Shrugging he sat down on his own bed and began removing his boots.

"Why is it every time I learn something new about where you're from it sounds more and more terrible?" He deadpanned earning a laugh from the courier who was now shirtless and wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. Searching through a duffle bag he brought Six pulled out a T-shirt and a set of pajama pants that were covered in little cartoon bunny rabbits. Emerald had thought they were 'cute' and he didn't care enough to find a different pair.

"Because the place I'm from is the biggest shit hole you should pray you never see." He responded while putting on his nightwear. "Imagine every terrible aspect of man kind, multiply it by ten, get rid of all laws, and make it fuck ugly looking and you got my old home."

"You still haven't explained where this place is." Mercury said as he changed into his own nightwear, a t-shirt and a pair of black athletic shorts.

"I'm aware." Six chuckled at the brief and simple statement which earned him a groan from the younger boy.

The pair remained quiet for several minutes as the prepared for bed knowing that tomorrow would be long and that they'd be starting early. As they both laid down on their own beds Mercury rolled onto his side and looked at his elder brother figure. "Hey bro, I've been meaning to ask, how do you feel about Amber? Just wondering."

"Huh? You mean do I have feelings for her?" Six asked raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, I noticed how close you two seem to act some times." He shrugged.

Six chuckled again lightly. "Well honestly I'm completely head over heels in love with her." At hearing this Mercury nearly fell out of his bed. "I have been since shortly after I met her really. She's smart, classy, kind, drop dead sexy, and can kick ass. In other words the perfect woman, also waaaaaaay out of my league. I'm a courier from the Mojave wastes, she could do miles better than me. Besides, she's got a lot on her plate and doesn't need me distracting her." Six shrugged.

Mercury could only stare at the man on the other bed. "I don't think I've ever heard anything that depressing before in my life and I've heard my own father tell a bar whore all his kids were dead for a discount."

This time Six laughed much louder. "Get some sleep brat, we got work tomorrow."

 **Elsewhere**

Adam growled as he looked up at the inn sign, his mask and weapon both stowed away in his bag which was slung over his shoulder. The thing that made him angriest though was the fact the this town had only one inn and it was human owned. Looking over to Blake who just shrugged after meeting his gaze, the pair then made their way into the inn and up to the front counter.

Sitting in a chair behind the counter reading a newspaper was an older looking man smoking a cigar. "We need a room." Adam spoke breaking the silence in the lobby.

"Hm, seventy five a night. Only got one room available, queen sized bed." The man replied never looking away from his paper.

Reaching into his pocket Adam pulled out a one hundred and placed it on the counter, the older man grabbed it and punched in a command to on his register finally looking up from the news paper. "Excuse me sir, you said there was only on room available? Are you sure there isn't another with separate beds?" Blake spoke up sounding slightly uncomfortable. Sure she and Adam had been dating for a while but she wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of sharing a bed just yet, she still only sixteen after all.

"Sorry kid, but you two decided to drop by on one of the rare nights we have other guests. Two boys and two girls, they took our only other two rooms and split them up. By the way, I'd keep my distance if you see them. The older of the girls is a huntress and the older boy is a culler, I tell you, I didn't believe all that about cullers being crazy until I saw that guy walk in here packing more heat then this towns entire militia." He explained as he pulled twenty five lien out and placed it on the counter along with the key. "Anyway have a good night."

Adam grabbed the money and key and stowed them in his pocket before grabbing Blake's wrist and pulling her towards the stares with him, clearly wanting to get away from the human clerk. Making it up to the second floor he let go not noticing the frown on her face nor her rubbing her wrist. Walking up to the door with the same number as the one on the key in his hand he quickly unlocked it and stepped in. Throwing his bag onto the floor and taking off his jacket he let out a long sigh. "Go ahead and get some sleep Blake." He said as the girl entered behind him.

"Alright, but where are you going?" She asked as he began moving towards the door again.

"The tavern across the street, I need to gather some information." He growled before closing the door behind him not waiting for a reply. Having to pretend to be civil with humans no matter how briefly always stressed him out and pissed him off, grabbing something to drink while he's over there wouldn't hurt either.

 **With Six**

Six sighed as he sat up and looked around the room, Mercury was out cold. He sat there for several minutes cross legged, he couldn't sleep. After talking with Merc earlier his mind had been jumping all over the place to topics he that were keeping him up. Finally after another five minutes he decided to get up. Silently moving over to his bag he considered putting on his gear but figured that would be to loud and that he only planned on going for a walk.

Reaching into the bag he pulled out a hoodie and pair of slippers, both of which Emerald had picked out and both of which were again rabbit themed. Apparently the former pickpocket liked rabbits. The slippers were white and fluffy with little faces on the front and little ears sticking up, the hoodie also had a pair of ears attached to the hood, they looked pretty real to. According to Mercury he looked 'stupid as fuck' but he was never one to cared what others thought about him. Emerald on the other hand wouldn't stop gushing over him when she saw him wearing it all, Amber was on the floor in tears from laughter. Six did have to admit though, they were damned comfortable.

Silently slipping out of the room Six made his way down to the first floor. "You stepping out sir?" He heard from the front desk, the man was looking him up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, figured I'd go for a walk, maybe grab a drink while I'm out." Six shrugged.

"You're not taking that huntress lass with you?" The older man asked.

"Nah, she's probably out cold." Six said as he walked out the door.

The older man behind the counter was quiet for several seconds before standing and moving into the back room, there he pulled out his scroll and typed in a number. "Hey it's me, I've three girls, one is a huntress." He was quiet as he listened to the person on the other end. "No, the only possible trouble is a culler traveling with two of the girls but he just stepped out to get a drink." Again he was silent. "Alright, but I want extra for the huntress." With that the call ended.

 **With Adam**

"Give me another." Adam told the bar keep as he looked over his scroll, he'd been listening in on conversations around him and had even asked the, luckily faunus, bar keep about the disappearances. He already had several drinks and was a bit tipsy by that point but nothing that would keep him out of a fight if needed.

"Here you go." The lizard faunus bar keep placed another glass of whisky in front of him. "Oh boy, that could be trouble." He stopped while looking at the entrance.

Looking back Adam noticed several men, all of which had been drinking far more heavily than himself, standing around a man who'd just walked in the door wearing a lot of rabbit theme'd attire. A pair of pink and white bunny ears stuck up from his head. Growling Adam stood ready to defend who he thought was one of his faunus brethren.

"Check out this guy, I like those slippers you got!" One of the drunk men shouted and laughed loudly with his three buddies.

"And look at the ears, know where I can get a shirt like that for my daughter?" Another one of the drunks laughed as he reached for the mans ears, Adam was just about to step in, touching a faunus's animal appendages without permission was extremely disrespectful. He'd heard of more than a few people getting killed for such things.

The rabbit man instantly caught the hand that was about to touch him and twisted it to the side before delivering a powerful fist to his jaw sending him to the floor out cold. "Next drunk to try and touch me will end up on the floor next to him." Without waiting for a response from the shocked men the rabbit man shoved his way past and up to the bar, taking a seat next to Adam. Looking him up and down he nodded. "Hey kid, you look a bit young to be here." He greeted Adam.

"I'm twenty, the legal drinking age in Vacuo is eighteen." Adam responded retaking his seat.

"Really? Sorry about that, just rolled in from Vale where it's twenty one. Here let me buy you a drink." He chuckled and lightly smacked Adam on the back while placing some money on the bar. "The names Six, have we met before? You look really familiar, sound familiar to."

"I doubt it, and thanks." Adam nodded taking a sip from his drink. "It's Adam by the way."

"Adam... oh." Six straighten up a bit looking Adam over.

"What?" The redhead asked with a raised eyebrow.

Letting out a chuckle. "Oh nothing, just thought I remembered you, guess not." Six shrugged. The bar keep set a drink before him to which he grabbed and lifted up. "Hey, to new meetings." He laughed again and held his glass up to Adam who could only shake his head and do the same.

As Six was downing his drink however a blast from outside shook the bar, in an instant both he and Adam were on their feet running for the exit. Once out they stopped at the sight of the inn across the street on fire with a bullhead hovering above. Inside the bullhead a man stood holding a pair of unconscious girls under his arms.

"Emerald!"  
"Blake!"

 **Don't worry my children all will be explained in time. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**

 **Time for some stats.**

 **Level 50**

 **S-8  
P-8  
E-6  
C-6  
I-7  
A-6  
L-10**

 **Barter-48**

 **Energy Weapons-60**

 **Explosives-100**

 **Guns-100**

 **Lockpick-75**

 **Medicine-100**

 **Melee** **Weapons-100**

 **Repair-100**

 **Science-50**

 **Sneak-42**

 **Speech-100**

 **Survival-57**

 **Unarmed-100**

 **Gear- Elite Riot Gear (+helmet), Rebreather, Pipboy 3000 (upgraded).**

 **Weapons- Blood-Nap, Anti-Materiel Rifle, Chance's Knife, Combat Knife x3, A Light Shining in Darkness, Maria, Ranger Sequoia, .357 Magnum, Silenced .22 Pistol. Various Grenades and other explosives.**

 **Implants- Monocyte Breeder, Sub-Dermal Armor, Strength Implant, Agility Implant, Endurance Implant, Big MT Spine and Heart.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I've been agonizing over what I'm gonna do in this chapter, I figure some of you might be mad but I am also confident even more of you will be excited. Also sorry it took so long to get this out but I nearly completely finished this entire chapter but something happened and I lost almost all of it, so I thus lost almost all of my desire to write it again. Hopefully finishing it will get me over that bump. Let's do this.**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain torture. Normally I wouldn't put a warning like this put with how people are I didn't want this story to get reported and don't want to move it to M. The section with the scene will be marked with ###. Skip that section if you can't handle it.**

Luke followed behind the two masked men in front of him to the rear entrance of the small inn, one of the men gave a specific series of knocks. While they waited for the door to open Luke pulled out his favorite pistol and gave it a quick once over. It had been a while since he'd last taken on a huntress, though if their gas had anything to say about it he wouldn't have to draw his weapon. Still, better safe than sorry.

He reholstered his gun when the door opened to reveal the inn keeper, the old man pointed them where they needed to go and they quickly ascended the stair. "Prepare to breach on my mark." He ordered the other two men as one pulled out a metal canister and attached a small rubber tube to it, he then fed the other end of the tube under the one of the doors, the other masked man did the same with the second door. "Which room has the huntress?" Luke asked quietly.

"Right over here sir." The man to his right answered.

"I'll be breaching that door myself then." He nodded. They waited for about five minutes before getting into position. "Check your filters, if breath in this shit and pass out we're leaving you." After another ten seconds he placed his shoulder up against the door. "Three, two, one." Slamming his shoulder into the door he instantly jumped backwards as his instincts screamed at him to run, the man next to him wasn't as quick and took a large fireball to the face.

Reaching over his shoulder he grabbed the rifle on his back and stepped into the doorway once more before opening fire, a very groggy looking woman with dark skin holding a cloth to her face with one hand and the other blocking his rounds with aura. "I've got one!" He heard a shout from nearby, the third man had grabbed the faunus girl, glancing down at the unconscious form of the man hit by the fireball he growled.

"Shit, prepare to leave." Without waiting for a response he charged into the room where the huntress had now grabbed some type of staff and was leaning on it, she was clearly fighting the effects of the gas they'd pumped into the room. Bringing the butt of his rifle up he swung it at her only to be blocked, pushing forward he stuck his foot between her legs and pushed her as hard as he could sending her to the grounding. Scanning the room his eyes quickly fell on a younger girl with mint green hair unconscious on one of the beds. Jumping across the room he grabbed her sleeping form and threw her over his shoulder before Luke reached down to his waist and pulled a grenade.

Without any hesitation he pulled the pin with his teeth and threw it before jumping through the glass window against the wall. "EMERALD!" He heard the woman scream just before the grenade blew the side of the second floor out of the building.

"BOSS WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" He heard turning his head to see the small bullhead the arrived in already lifting off the ground. Picking himself up he sprinted over to the airship and threw himself into it as it rose.

"EMERALD!"  
"BLAKE!"

Turning back as the ship began moving Luke's eyes met those of a man wearing a hood with rabbit ears, a familiar shiver ran down his spine. One he hadn't felt in two years, not since leaving DC.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

Six stared down at the unconscious man Mercury had carried out of the burning building, Amber had come out limping and using her staff as a crutch. She'd just finished explaining what had happened. "Slavers." He growled, he hated slavers more than almost anyone else. "Sleeping gas to knock you out, the fact that they completely ignored Merc and my room. Women sell for far more then men after all, especially pretty young girls." He had to force himself to calm down, he would have to look at this rationally if he wanted to get Emerald back safely. "Merc, go get my stuff from the room." He told the younger boy before turning to Adam.

"I'm gonna kill them all." The bull faunus growled hatefully.

"And I'm not gonna stop you, but first I'm gonna need your help." After another few minutes Mercury emerged from the burning building carrying Six's bags. Grabbing one he opened it up and pulled out a bottle of liquid and handed it to Amber. "Take a swig of this, it'll purge your system of whatever that gas was. You'll feel like absolute hell afterwards but it works." She nodded and did as he said while he reached in and pulled out a roll of duct tape, quickly tossing it to Adam. "Take him and bind him to a chair in the bar, I'll be their shortly."

Adam only hesitated for a moment before nodding and grabbing the unconscious man by the collar and roughly dragging him towards the bar. Six then began gearing up. It didn't take long for him fully gear up, within two minutes he was fully dressed and armed. Kneeling down to the bag he'd pulled the medicine for Amber out of he searched around inside for several seconds before finding the two items he was looking for. He turned to Amber and Mercury. "No matter what you hear, don't come in the bar." With that he walked over to the bar and entered.

Adam had already done as he asked and bound the man to a chair tightly. The moment he entered Adam took on a look of shock and anger. "YOU!" He shouted dropping into a defensive stance, when he realized he still didn't have his sword he growled.

"Yeah, me. Relax kid, I've got nothing against you or your group, even if you have something against me." Six said he a calm and flat tone.

"You slaughtered several of my men!" Adam seethed.

"No, I defended myself and the innocent people riding on that train from a group of pricks about to derail it and kill them. The second you made your decision to take their lives, your's became forfeit. Now if you're done throwing a tantrum I'd like to get this over with." Six walked passed him and to the still unconscious man taped to the chair. Pulling out the smelling salts he'd got from his bag he ripped the partially melted mask from the mans face and held the salts up to his nose.

 **###**

The man quickly jolted awake, groaning from the wounds. "What the fu-" He was cut off as Adam's fist slammed into his face sending his chair falling backwards to the ground.

Planting his knee in the mans chest Adam continued to pound on the mans face, after breaking his nose and several teeth Adam stopped. "Where did you take her?!" Adam demanded from the now bleeding man.

In response the man spit a large glob of spit and blood onto Adam's shirt. "Fuck off freak." Adam cocked his arm back to hit him again.

Before he could hit him again though Six caught his arm. "Wow, if I'd known you were that green in interrogation I'd have told you to wait outside. Let me handled this." He gestured for Adam to step aside and allow him a chance. Using his foot Six kicked the chair back up onto it's legs and upright, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the second item he'd gotten from the bag, a syringe. "The human body is a marvelous thing you know that? The fact that we feel pain is proof of that, our bodies will actually cause us extreme discomfort in order to make us aware something is wrong. However when we feel to much pain it can cause our nerves permanent damage, to prevent this we are wired to pass out when our pain reached a certain threshold. Kinda like a circuit breaker."

Taking the cap off of the syringe he slowly stuck it into the mans neck, almost instantly the man began breathing faster. "What the fuck was that?" He demanded.

Six calmly pulled the needle out and tossed the syringe aside. "When the person feeling this pain has a large amount of adrenaline running through their veins though, that circuit breaker is pretty much shot." He said ignoring the man's question. In one swift motion Six pulled out Maria and placed it on the mans knee cap, before anyone could say anything he pulled the trigger causing the man's knee to practically explode and howls of agony to erupt from the mans throat. "On a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst pain a persons body can experience, that was about a five and a half. For reference, natural child birth is around a six and a half, maybe seven." He explained, his voice still completely calm.

"YOU SON OF A WHORE!" The man screamed at him in clear agony.

Placing Maria back in its holster he then pulled out one of his three fifty seven magnums and popped open the cylinder and removing all but one of the rounds in it. He then gave it a quick spin before closing it and pulling the hammer back, then he placed the barrel against the mans non-injured knee cap. "You know what almost even worse than the pain?" He pulled the trigger causing the man to scream though the gun didn't fire. "The expectations of the pain." Six chuckled.

"You think this is funny you bastard!?" The man screamed at him.

"Not at all." Six then pulled the trigger again earning another scream but still know gunshot. "Okay, maybe a little." Six laughed. "It's just that I find it very difficult to feel bad for the man who just took part in the kidnapping of my adorable little sister. I'm sure Adam over there feels the very same way." He pulled the trigger and this time the mans knee exploded similarly to how the other had causing more shrieks of pain to fill the room. "I could probably make a joke about you not having a leg to stand on right now, but that's beneath me." He said with an amused voice as he grabbed the roll of duct tape Adam had used and quickly wrapped it around the mans calves very tightly. "There we go, wouldn't want you bleeding out would we?" Grabbing the another bullet he put it into the magnums cylinder and gave it a quick spin. "Let's move onto you shoulder joint next shall we?"

 **###**

 **Elsewhere**

Luke laid back in his bunk headphones on his ears, the room he was in was small but he had it to himself, that was something the three dozen or so other guards couldn't say. The man in charge was willing to pay real well for guys with aura and who were willing to get their hands dirty. He wasn't a fan of slavery, in fact just being apart of this whole operation had put a terrible taste in his mouth, but he was desperate to money and would do whatever he had to in order to get it.

He'd been on Remnant for over three years, since the day he'd landed he'd had to fight to survive. Compared to the wastes back home Remnant was a paradise, that didn't mean it was easy though.

Closing his eyes he he tried to clear his head, then the image of that guys eyes appeared in his mind. Luke immediately sat up and pulled his headphones off. "Dammit." He quickly got out of bed and pulled on a shirt before moving to his door. Ever since they'd taken those two girls and left Ron behind he hadn't been able to get the image of that guy out of his head, something about him made Luke nervous which was not something he was use to. He faced down super mutant behemoths without sweating, why was he so freaked out by some guy in a rabbit hoodie that hadn't even done anything to him?

Pulling open his door he decided to get some answers, he began making his way to where they kept the girls they took. The compound they were in was large but not massive, it would only take someone three or four minutes to walk from one end to the other. The perimeter was surrounded by a large electrified fence with guard towers at each corner, there were two gates as well, one on the east side and the other on the west. The only other way out of the base was by airship.

Finally reaching the warehouse where they kept the girls grouped up in cells he pushed open the door, then he heard words he never thought he'd hear again. "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for you are with me; Your rod and your staff they give me comfort." The dark skinned girl with the mint green hair spoke as she knelt before several other younger girls, they all had their eyes closed and hands clasped.

"Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over." Luke continued gaining her attention. "Psalm chapter twenty three verses four and five, how could you possibly know that?" He asked in a state of mild shock.

The girl glared angrily at him. "My brother taught me it, he said if I ever found myself in a bad place to recite it and pray." She all but spat at him.

"Your brother is a Christian then, where is he from." He asked now certain that his fears were true.

"I don't know, somewhere called the Mojave." She said before going back to comforting the other girls.

Ever since he left the vault as a teenager to chase after his father Luke had learned to trust his gut, it had always kept him alive and hadn't been wrong yet. Right now however there was a massive pit in his stomach that told him he'd just helped to piss off someone he really didn't want as an enemy. He was about to turn and leave when the girl spoke again.

"He's coming for me, and when he finds this place, he'll destroy it and everyone of you along with it." Her voice was filled with confidence, and again Luke's gut told him she was telling the truth.

 **Okay, to all the Lone Wanderer fanboys out there I'm just gonna say it like I see it. I've put 200 hours into one character in Fallout 3 and 350 hours into a character in New Vegas. I love both games, that being said I've always maintained that the Courier was my favorite out of all the MCs from the Fallout series, this includes Fallouts 1,2,4 and that shit show 76. No the LW will not be a giant pussy in this fic, he is still a badass, how else would he have taken the Capital Wasteland by storm the way he did. I have plans for him, trust me. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
